A Sister's Choice
by nerdygirly811
Summary: Bella's getting married. Although Bianca is very happy for her, she'll never see Bella again. It's heartbreaking and Bianca knows that Embry is the only thing keeping her going. But when an opportunity presents itself to see Bella again, Bianca must choose between her sister and her soul mate.
1. Prologue

**Okay, everyone. Here is the sequel to my story Scars of an Imprinted Sister. If you haven't read that, this will more than likely make no sense to you.**

**It's going to go through Breaking Dawn because I couldn't think of a way to write Bianca through Eclipse without it seeming really forced. That book centers around the love triangle of Jacob, Bella, and Edward, and Bianca doesn't really fit. With Breaking Dawn, the events that happen are important ones and usually involve sisters, so Bianca would be there.**

**Anyways, that's enough with my chatter. I hope everyone enjoys!**

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

Bella nodded.

We were sitting in the living room, watching a movie. Edward and Bella's wedding was in two days. I was a bridesmaid, per Bella's request, and I was excited. My big sister was getting married. She was making the ultimate commitment to the one she loved, and was going to be with him forever.

Literally forever.

I reached over and curled my hand over hers. "Don't worry, Bells. It's going to be amazing."

"I hope so," said Bella. "I'm just worried that I'll mess it up somehow."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice saw everything that could go wrong with this wedding and made sure to fix it. She said that it will go off without a hitch."

"Technically, there will be a hitch," she murmured, almost to herself. "I mean, Edward is getting hitched to _me_."

I lightly slapped her arm. "Shut up. You're getting married, not hitched."

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes. "Same thing."

I laughed, as did Bella. Her face reddened in her signature blush and she let herself laugh for the first time in months. As I watched her, my smile faded.

Pretty soon, I wouldn't be sitting on the couch with her. I wouldn't be talking to her at all. As a newborn vampire, she would not be allowed around me. The scent of my blood would more than likely make her want to kill me. It was all for my safety, of course, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to miss her. And I had this feeling that it was _really_ soon. She avoided it everytime I asked, though.

She was not avoiding it this time because I had a pretty good guess this time.

"I'm not going to see you at all after the wedding, am I?" I asked abruptly.

Bella's face dropped. She looked as if she wanted to disagree, but seemed to think better of it. Instead she sadly shook her head. "No."

I knew it was coming. I knew she was going to say the wedding was it, but I still couldn't help the rise of tears.

"Hey," she said softly. She clasped my hand between both of hers. "Don't cry, Bianca. Please."

"No, I'm fine," I said hoarsely. "I'm fine. . . . I figured the wedding it would be it. I mean, it's the perfect goodbye."

Bella nodded, and I saw a few tears glisten in her brown eyes.

"Just promise me something," I said.

Bella seemed hesitant.

"It's okay. You'll be able to keep it," I said.

"Okay," she said. "What is it?"

"When you turn into a vampire," I said, "keep in touch. I don't care if it's an email, I don't care if it's a phone call. Hell, it can be a postcard; I don't care. Just please, tell me how you are. I want to know if you're all right. . . . And then, if you master control while I'm still alive, you can come visit me. You can see my life with Embry."

Bella was crying just as much as I was by the time I was finished. Tearfully, she nodded. Then, she pulled me in for a hug and we cried together.

Because honestly, Bella was my best friend. We had always been close growing up, and we almost never fought. I always told her everything and she did in return. She was my crazy sanity in our mess of supernatural.

And though I was going to have to, I didn't want to live without her.

**All right. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Weddings

**Here's the first official chapter. It's paced oddly, but I wasn't rewriting the entire scene from Meyer's book. I'm not going to make any promises on when the next chapter will be up because I don't know.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from The Twilight Saga does not belong to me.**

"I wish you were coming to the wedding," I said into the phone.

"I know you do," replied Embry. "But Sam doesn't want two wolves. You said their Denali cousins are coming, and we don't want them to feel threatened by us. We don't want to start a fight and ruin Edward and Bella's wedding."

I smiled to myself. . . .

* * *

When the Cullens had come back, it had been a bit touchy around Bella and I. We didn't want Embry and Edward to fight, so we tried to keep them away from each other, but it proved to fail. I was under the impression that Edward wouldn't come over until later, but he was there right after school - when I brought Embry over.

They had stood there, staring tensely at each other. Bella looked nervous. But I was not going to let them fight.

"Oh my God," I said angrily. I grasped Embry's hand and pulled him forward, towards Edward.

"You -" I pointed at Edward. "- and you -" I pointed at Embry. "- are not allowed to fight. You can hate the rest of the families, but you have to get along, for mine and Bella's sakes. We don't want to have to worry about you."

Edward and Embry both opened their mouths to speak, but I held up my hands. "No. No arguments. Now, the two of you play nice and shake hands."

Neither of them moved.

"Shake hands!"

They obeyed and swiftly shook the other's hand.

It had developed, slowly but surely, into a small friendship between Embry and Edward, and ultimately a genuine friendship when they fought the newborn army. It was a relief, not having the two of them hate each other. Embry and I had actually hung out with Edward and Bella once or twice, and there wasn't any rival feelings between them anymore. It made my life easier because I was able to spend as much time as possible with my sister.

* * *

"I know, I know," I replied. "Any news on . . . _him?_"

"He's almost here, actually," replied Embry. "He's coming to the wedding."

I nearly dropped the phone. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," said Embry, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Jake's coming home."

I felt the familiar pressure of tears.

I had missed Jake _terribly_ since he ran away. He was my brother, my other best friend, and it hurt that he left. Embry kept me updated, but it didn't really help. There was a gaping hole in my life and the only person that could fill it was Jacob.

"Okay," I said thickly. "Well you tell him that I get to see him first."

I heard Embry laugh. "All right."

I glanced at the clock and sighed. "I've got to go. I'm supposed to be at their house in a few minutes."

"Okay," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I answered. "Bye."

I drove myself to the Cullen house dreading the treatment I was about to get. I was only a bridesmaid, but Alice insisted that she do my makeup and hair as well. Luckily, I didn't have to be there all day like Bella was forced to.

I pulled into the driveway, parked the car, and headed upstairs to Alice's bathroom. When I made it inside, Rosalie was braiding Bella's hair while Alice was applying Bella's makeup.

Alice barely glanced at me. She just pointed to a chair next to Bella's and said, "Sit."

I obeyed.

My makeup took less than twenty minutes. Alice applied it with perfect, well-placed strokes and picked the perfect colors to use. When Alice had finished my makeup, Rosalie had finished Bella's hair, so Alice commanded - there's no other word - her to do my hair.

"You're going to take the front section on either side," she explained, "and braid it back along the side of her head. Then connect them in the back. And I want these freesia flowers in the braid."

Rosalie nodded and plugged in the curling iron while Alice went back to Bella's makeup.

When my hair was done, Alice sent Rosalie to get mine and Bella's dresses, and then to find Jasper, who was picking up Mom and Phil. The sound of guests arriving began to reach my ears.

I quickly, but carefully, slipped my dress on and then turned to glance in the mirror.

My brown eyes seemed big and bright, my skin looked almost flawless. Alice had outdone herself because I actually felt beautiful. My dress matched the one Alice was going to wear and looked like silvery waterfall. I had requested long sleeves so my scars didn't ruin any pictures, but Alice refused, and I was happy she had. The scars looked fine and if I had long sleeves, it would seem like I was hiding. I was wearing a pair of silver heels that made me taller, but not taller than Bella. The only thing I wasn't happy about was the fact that I had to take my bracelet off, but there was no way to make it work with the dress.

Alice made Bella stand and slipped the dress over her hair and makeup and fastened the buttons. Then, Alice left to get dressed.

Bella stood there, shaking and trembling, trying to calm herself. She looked radiant, just as beautiful as Alice and Rosalie. I walked over and placed my hands on her shoulder.

"Bella, calm down," I said. "Everything is going to be fine."

Bella tried to calm down, but was unsuccessful.

Suddenly, Alice was back. "Bianca, go find Renee."

I nodded, gave one last look to Bella, and headed down the stairs

I quickly found Mom, who gushed about how beautiful everything was and how beautiful I was and how beautiful Bella was, and walked with her upstairs.

Before long, Charlie was there, clearing his throat in the doorway.

"Renee, Esme said it's time you got settled down there," he said.

"Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!" exclaimed Renee, almost shocked.

"Alice got to me."

"Is it really time already?" Renee said to herself. She was nervous, and more than likely wasn't making Bella feel any better. "This has all gone so fast. I feel dizzy."

She turned back to Bella. "Give me a hug before I go down. Carefully now, don't tear anything."

Mom gave Bella a quick hug and then she and Charlie gave Bella Grandma Swan's combs. Alice sent Charlie out to get the flowers and she hooked the garter around Bella's leg. Charlie brought the bouquets, Alice dragged us all out to the hallway, and it was time to go.

"Go, Bianca," murmured Alice. She nudged me on.

I began the slow walk down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked up and smiled at the crowd. There were many faces that I recognized, and I couldn't help the rush of excitement. I wished that Embry was been there, but Sam didn't want two wolves going and Seth had his heart set on it.

The ceremony was beautiful. Bella was crying, I was crying, the whole room was crying. Then, Mr. Weber declared Edward and Bella husband and wife and they kissed.

I could see, in Edward's expression, how he thought himself to be the luckiest man in the room. Bella was glowing with happiness at his side.

And for the first time, I was okay with the fact that I'd never see Bella again. Sure, I was going to miss her. I was going to miss her more than I could describe. But, Edward made her happy, and I knew that if she was happy, I could be happy.

**Reviews, please!**


	3. Receptions

**Here is the next chapter. They're still in the wedding, and I'm just going to say that the Bianca and Jacob in here was my favorite part. They are so much fun to write because there's never any serious drama and they're always making fun of each other and joking around.**

**The next chapter will be the rest of the wedding and then we shall be done with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from The Twilight Saga.**

I was one of the first to say congratulations to Edward and Bella during the reception. I walked forward, swiping away the tears that had fallen.

"I can't believe you're married," I murmured as I embraced Bella.

"I can't believe it either," replied Bella.

"I can," said Edward. I hugged him as well. "I've been waiting for this for years."

I laughed. "Well, congratulations."

I waved quickly before leaving them to the other well-wishers.

I danced with quite a few people. Emmett wouldn't let me refuse and spun me around easily, but kept making jokes about the people around us, causing me to laugh loudly and disturb the other dancers. Seth and I danced around like idiots on the edge of the dance floor, while Billy laughed at with. Alice and I spun in elegant circles, striking odd poses every now and then. I didn't seriously dance with a single person, but I was laughing constantly.

At the same time, though, I was a bit sad. I was sad that Bella was leaving, I was sad Embry wasn't there -

I was standing at the edge of the lights and flowers, when I felt a warm arm wrap around me and a hand cover my mouth. I was suddenly pulled from the lights and into the darkness.

When it we were safely out of the lights, the hands let go of me and I whirled around.

Jacob stood before me, in all his tan skin, shaggy hair, and extremely tall glory. He had his hands spread and there was an implied _ta da!_

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back. I started crying, large awful tears, realizing that I had missed him more than I thought.

"Aw, c'mon, B," he said, setting me back on my feet. "Don't cry."

"You _asshole!_" I cried. My hands were balled into fists when I smacked him in the chest repeatedly. It hurt me more than it hurt him, but he pretended to be injured.

"Ow," he said in a sarcastic tone. "What's that for?"

"Don't ever do that again, you fucker!" I exclaimed. I never really cussed unless I was around Jacob. He was a terrible influence.

"What, leave or kidnap you?"

"Both!"

He chuckled. "Oh, I missed you, B."

I laughed tearfully, and wiped the tears from beneath my eyes. "You better have."

He just laughed again. I couldn't really hear the music, so we didn't dance. We just talked.

"So what made you decide to come home?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I think it was the fact that I knew I'd be hurting Bella if I didn't come home."

"I'm glad you're here, Jake," I said. "It's going to make her so happy."

"That's the point."

"Are you staying?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said.

I touched his arm. "Please stay. We all missed you. Hell, Charlie put up a million flyers because he thinks you're missing."

"I'll have to think about it," he said.

I sighed. "Well, I'll get back to the party so you can get your time with Bella."

I hugged him tightly. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too, B," he replied, hugging me back.

I turned and started to head back to the party, but a pair of warm arms wrapped around my stomach, hugging me from behind.

"You look absolutely amazing," said Embry, his chin on my shoulder.

I spun around to face him and grinned. "Why, thank you. "

I was in heels, so he didn't have to lean as far as usual to kiss me.

"I thought you weren't coming," I said when we pulled away.

"Well, I was put on babysitting duty," he said, jerking his head toward Jake. I glanced over and saw that Bella and Jacob were all ready dancing. "But the guys were tired of my thoughts."

"What thoughts?" I asked.

"Well," he said. "You really do look _very_ good in that dress. . . ."

I pretended to gasp scandalously. "Embry!"

He laughed. "Relax. I was kidding. I just missed you."

"I missed you, too," I replied, kissing him again. "You know, most people dance at weddings. . . ."

He stepped back and held his hand out dramatically.

"Miss Swan, may I have this dance?" he said in an odd, pompous voice.

I giggled and took his hand, pretending to swoon.

"Why, yes, Mr. Call. Yes, you may," I replied in the same voice.

He grinned and pulled me in. One of his hands was at the small of my back, pressing me closer, while the other grasped my left hand. We began our slow, simple dance and I was thankful that Embry was not balance impaired.

"So, my mom misses you," he said.

I laughed. "Tiffany misses me?"

"Yes," he said, grimacing. "She told me that I have to bring you around more often."

"Sure," I said. "I'll be there. I miss Tiffany, too."

Embry groaned.

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!"

Embry and I both turned quickly to see Jacob grasping Bella tightly. His hands were trembling, causing Bella to shake. He was angry, that much was obvious.

"Jake - stop!" exclaimed Bella.

Embry ran faster than I did, and I was in heels. He ran over to help. I tried to run, but the ground was terrible with my shoes. I quickly reached down, slipped both of them off my feet, and ran after him, watching as he exploded into a wolf.

When I got there, Edward was tensed in front of Bella, standing protectively. Sam and Embry were braced between them and Jacob. Seth had his arms around Jacob, pulling him away.

I sprinted forward, standing between Sam and Jacob with my arms out, pushing against Jacob's trembling body.

Bella gasped while Edward called out, "Bianca get out of here!"

Sam and Embry both growled at me, urging me away. The only person who didn't get angry at me for being there was Seth, and that was because they were trying to make him leave as well.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go," said Seth, trying to pull him back.

"I'll kill you," whispered Jacob menacingly. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!"

He shuddered convulsively against my hands and I felt a brief spasm of fear. I remembered the last time a wolf had phased too close to me. . . .

"Seth, get out of the way!" hissed Edward.

Seth tugged on Jacob and managed to pull him back a few feet. I pushed forward and turned a bit to throw my left shoulder against him, hoping for more _umph_.

Jacob looked down at me and his eyes zeroed in on my scars. He was on the edge, afraid to hurt me but furious with Edward.

"Don't do it, Jake. Please," I murmured, looking up at him.

The fight seemed to go out of him. Sam tapped me on the shoulder with his nose and I stepped aside. Together, he and Seth pushed the still trembling, but no longer fighting Jacob into the trees.

Embry stared after them, obviously checking to see if they made it safely.

"I'm sorry," whispered Bella.

"It's all right now, Bella," Edward replied.

There was a sharp bark from one of the wolves, more than likely Sam. Embry made a slight whimper and glanced at me.

I was still shaking slightly, and scared, but I refused to let him see it. I loved Embry in his wolf form, his gray coat and the dark splotches on his back. He wasn't nearly as tall as Jacob and Sam were, but he was mine and I loved him.

I ran forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my face into his fur. I pulled away, kissed his muzzle, and stepped back.

"Go on," I said.

Embry gave me one last apologetic look before running into the trees.

I paused for a moment, looking after him. Then, with a sigh, I slipped my heels back on. I turned to go back to the wedding and noticed that Bella and Edward were discussing something, so I didn't say anything. I walked passed them and moved around the edge of the lights. I spotted Alice and slipped into the spot next to her, pretending to have been talking to her the entire time.

**Review, please! :)**


	4. Memories

**Here's another chapter. I just want everyone to know that I cried awful, heart-wrenching sobs while writing this. It made me cry because it made me think of how I would feel if I lost one of my siblings and the idea was so terrible that I was bawling. I know, there are times when it feels like Bianca is being a bit dramatic and wallowing in self-pity. But I know that if I was losing my sister, I would've cried twice as much as she did and I would do it for days.**

**Anyways, that's it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight Saga.**

The wedding continued, but I was a bit depressed. The freak-out with Jacob had taken all the fun out of me.

Suddenly, Esme appeared at my elbow. "Alice just went to get Bella."

I nodded and followed her upstairs, where Renee was waiting. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Her tears were _happy_ tears because her daughter was getting married.

But the ones that started to form in my eyes and slide down my cheeks were not.

This was it. Bella was leaving.

Alice appeared with Bella and brought her into the room. Esme and Renee helped Bella out of her dress while Alice helped her into the new one. I reached forward and removed the pins from her hair.

I was reaching for the combs, knowing that my silent tears were about to turn into sobs, when Alice's hands replaced my own. Her eyes moved to the door, and I understood that she was silently letting me leave to get control of myself.

I left and hurried down the stairs. I found a small, people-free place and leaned against the wall there. Then, I let my sobs take over. They weren't extremely loud, and no one looked over at me in concern, which I was grateful for.

I had been dreading this day for so long. I had been dreading when Bella would have to say goodbye to me for the last time. I didn't want it to happen. I didn't want to let her go. And yet, here I was, having to let her go, having to say goodbye.

I didn't even notice when she came down the stairs, or when she said goodbye to Charlie, but suddenly the crowd parted in front of me and she rushed forward to embrace me, letting go of Edward's hand.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bianca," she cried. And she was crying. She was crying just as much as I was, maybe more.

I squeezed her tightly, my sobs just getting worse. "I already miss you, Bella."

Bella pulled away and I clutched at her hands.

"You promised," I said tearfully. "Keep in touch."

She nodded. "I know."

I tried to smile, then, through my tears. She did, too, but it didn't work. I tried to commit it to memory, how she looked right then.

Some of her makeup had faded and she looked like Bella again. She was my height, maybe slightly taller. Her hair was long and it fell in a smooth cascade of waves. Her eyes were red from crying and I knew that they matched mine. They were warm and brown, the eyes I had looked into my entire life. This was the face of the person who was supposed to be constant in my life, but now she couldn't be.

I realized then, how lucky I was. I had this amazing, wonderful, giving sister. She was two years older, and yet she had never looked down on me. We had always been equal, always been friends. Bella was the one person who never hurt me, no matter how angry she got at me. I depended on her for so much. She was my sanity in the crazy mess of supernatural that I called a life. I had no idea what I was supposed to do when she was gone.

"I love you, Bianca," she said softly.

"I love you, too," I replied. I pulled her in for another hug and thought I'd never let go.

But I had to. And when I did, I pulled Edward in for a hug.

_Take care of her_, I thought, _make her happy._

"I will," he vowed, too soft for Bella to hear.

When I let go, Bella grasped my hand one last time. "I love you. Forever -"

"- and always," I replied, finishing it.

Then, they had to go.

My tears didn't stop as Edward and Bella kissed on the doorstep. I was smiling tearfully as I stood beside Emmett when he threw the rice directly at Edward and Bella flinched from the ricochets. And when Bella glanced back to look at us, the family she left behind, Charlie had his free arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side.

I lifted my hand, pressed it to my lips, and held it out to her. She grinned and pressed her hand to her heart.

* * *

When I got home, after tearful goodbyes to the Cullens, Charlie had already gone to bed. I took a shower, washing the makeup from my face and the product from my hair. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, and braided my hair back.

There was a box Bella had left sitting next to my bed. I grabbed the brown cardboard, tossed it on the bed, and settled next to it.

When I opened the box, I smiled, though there was a lump in my throat.

The only item in it was a scrapbook. It was white and simple, but it brought back many memories of Renee, sitting in front of this book and pasting the pictures in.

I opened it and grinned at the first picture. It was one of Bella and I, when I was a newborn, sleeping on a blanket. She was only two, so she still had the chubby toddler cheeks, though her hair was as thick as ever. I looked like a potato with a face.

The next picture was one of us as toddlers and I couldn't help but laugh. We were sitting on the couch and giggling about something. Bella's face was tomato-red and my teeth were tiny baby ones, sticking out proudly. She was rolled over, beating the couch with a fist and I had my head thrown back.

There were many pictures of us as little girls, playing around the Phoenix house. There was one, I think I was around five, and we were upside down. Our heads hung off the front of the couch. Each of us had made a silly face and gravity had claimed our hair. The way the picture was pasted made it seem like the hair was standing up from our heads.

I kept going through the pictures, smiling and laughing at particular memories.

In one, Bella was thirteen and I was eleven. We were curled on each end of the couch, surrounded by pillows and blankets. We each had huge, cheesy grins on our faces, showing off our metal braces. We were having a Disney movie marathon. We watched all of the Disney animated classics, neither of us getting up from the couch. That weekend would always be one of my favorites.

Newly-liscensed Bella sat in the driver's seat for the next one. I sat beside her in the passenger seat. Bella was leaning back, pretending to be 'gansta', and holding a peace sign. I stuck my tongue out and held up my hand in a 'rock on' pose. We thought we were cool, but we were only parked in the driveway, about to go to the store for some groceries.

There was one of us posing outside the Phoenix house, right before we left for Forks. Then, the photos were ones taken here. Bella and I modeling her ugly truck. One Angela had taken that day on the beach - before Jacob had told us the truth about Edward. One Edward had taken with Bella's new camera on her birthday, a very sweet picture, probably the only one we ever took. Bella and I at her graduation, and later at the party. The many pictures I had demanded be taken over the summer because I knew she was leaving.

I kept turning each page, crying and smiling at the same time.

And then, there were no more pages to turn. I had reached the last one.

It was one taken earlier that day, at the wedding. How it was in the scrapbook, I didn't know - though having vampire friends that could run very fast probably counted for something - and I probably never would. Bella was looking her amazing, radiant self. I stood beside her, grinning widely, with my curls thrown over my shoulder.

Written on the back cover and across from the last picture was a note, from Bella. I could tell because it was written in her chicken scratch handwriting. The ink was smudged in places from her tears.

_Bianca,_

_I want you to know that I love you, and I always will. You are the most amazing little sister a girl could ask for. You were there through everything, no matter what it was. I could tell you anything and you didn't think I was crazy for it. You're my best friend; you always have been. From when we were little girls to now, on my wedding day. There's no one that can ever replace you._

_I'm going to miss you so much that it hurts. You were always my rock in our crazy mess of a life. I don't know how I'm going to live without you, but I know that you'll be happy with Embry. And someday, I promise that I will be there to see your family. I will see the beautiful life you've built, and I will see the amazing woman you've become._

_I love you, B. Forever and always._

_Bella_

I set down the book, full on sobbing. But I was quiet, trying not to wake Charlie in the room beneath me. I stood up from the bed and walked over to Bella's room.

It was empty of all her things. It looked like a ghost town, with nothing in the closet, nothing on the desk. Her floor was spotless. There was nothing left that showed she had lived there.

I didn't think it was possible, but my tears got worse. I leaned against the doorframe and slid to the ground. I curled in on myself as the sobs wracked my body and cried for my lost sister.

Because my sister _was_ lost. In a sense, she was dead and I was grieving for her. I just kept sobbing, still remaining quiet, and wished that she was there to comfort me.

I didn't hear when Embry jumped through my window, and I didn't hear it when he walked through my room and over to me on the ground. But I turned, and he was suddenly there, in a black T-shirt and basketball shorts.

He didn't need to say anything, and neither did I. He understood me.

He got down on the ground beside me, pulled me into his warm arms, and let me cry on his shoulder.

**Tell me what you think! I want feedback on this chapter in particular to see if I overdid it or anything.**


	5. Mornings

**Another chapter for everyone. Beware, Bianca says the 'F' word quite a few times in this chapter. I liked writing this, mainly because writing scenes between Bianca and Jake is my favorite part of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from The Twilight Saga does not belong to me.**

My junior year started a few days later and led into a very boring week. I had a few friends at school, so it wasn't completely terrible, but all I wanted to do was get down to La Push, which I wasn't able to do until Saturday morning.

After a quick goodbye to Charlie, who was going fishing anyways, I drove over.

It had been almost a month since I was over at Sam and Emily's. With the wedding, and Bella's leaving, I had tried to spend as much time as possible with her.

When I walked in, nearly everyone was there - only Leah, and Paul were missing. The pack was spread around in various places and doing various things. They all looked up and smiled at me warmly, welcoming me back. Emily and Kim both hugged me. Claire hopped down from the couch and hurried over on her toddler legs. I scooped her up and kissed her.

"Auntie Banca!" she exclaimed happily.

I laughed. "Hiya, Claire! Is Auntie Emily watching you today?"

She nodded.

Claire refused to let go of me as we went into the kitchen. I bent and kissed Embry quickly before following Emily.

Emily and Kim quickly caught me up on their lives in La Push and I apologized for not being there. Emily brushed it off.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sweetheart," she said. "We know how tough it's been for you."

"How are you?" asked Kim.

I sighed and set Claire down, who sprinted through our legs and dove into the mound of limbs that was the wolves.

"I'm . . . I'm f -" I faltered, unable to say it. I took a deep, steadying breath. "I working on it."

"Anything you need," said Emily, "you just ask. All right?"

I nodded.

Emily urged Kim and I back to the group while she finished the food. I noticed Jacob, leaning against the wall in the hallway, away from the rest of the pack. I locked eyes with Embry - who nodded - and went over to him.

"Hey," I said. "Can I talk to you?"

He sighed, staring at the floor. He glanced up, obviously about to tell me no, but something in my face changed his mind and he nodded.

* * *

I led the way outside. He followed. We headed down the street in silence for a few moments.

Then, I sighed. "You know what I'm going to ask, Jake."

He shrugged defeatedly. "I'm fine, I guess. I'm just waiting. . . ."

"Waiting?" I asked. "Waiting for what?"

"I'm waiting to see what they're going to say," he said. "How they're going to play it off."

"You're waiting to see how they explain Bella's sudden disappearance?"

He nodded.

"Why does it matter, Jacob? There's nothing you can do about it," I said.

We had reached the beach. I reached down and pulled my shoes off to walk in the sand. It was hot outside and I was dressed in shorts and a tank top, my hair pulled into a ponytail.

"I can kill him," he said.

I stopped walking. Jacob noticed and turned around to look at me.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You can't be serious," I said. "You wouldn't kill Edward."

"Yes, I would. I'd kill the bloodsucker in a second if I had the chance," he replied.

I looked at him, appalled. "Are you telling me that if Bella 'disappears' you're going to kill Edward?"

Jacob nodded.

"Okay," I said, "what if Bella comes back a vampire? You've started this huge fight and she fights with them. Would you kill Bella?"

I could see that I caught him off guard.

"N-no," he said.

"Are you going to make one of your brothers do it? Your sister?"

"No," he said, horrified.

"Exactly," I said. "You'll start the fight, Jacob, but you won't to finish it. You'll just hate whoever does."

I contined walking, passing the last of the tourists.

He sighed heavily. "Well, I can't just sit here and do nothing! I can't let the girl I love go off and become one of them - become a _monster_!"

"She's not becoming a monster," I said.

"Yes," he said angrily, his voice rising. "Yes, she is. She's going to be turned into a bloodsucker and she won't be Bella anymore! She's going to be a complete stranger."

"It's what she wants -"

"But what about what I want?" he yelled, ceasing his steps and turning to face me. "What about me?"

"It isn't about you!" I shouted back.

"Why not?" he roared. "Why can't it be about me? I love her!"

"You think I don't?" I shrieked. I threw my shoes down angrily. "You're not the only one that misses her, Jacob! She's _my_ sister! I miss her more than you do. She was my best friend. She was the one person who stayed constant through this magical fucking mess! I've known her my entire life, and now that she's gone it's like there's this gaping hole, where she used to be. I've been sleeping on the damn couch, for God's sake, because I don't want to go upstairs. I don't want to see her empty room, and be reminded that she's gone. _I_ can never see her again! You could see her, you could be her friend, but I can never see her again because I'm a fucking human!"

I was crying now. I hadn't admitted any of these things to anyone and now they were bubbling out.

"You mope around like you're the victim. She broke your heart - repeatedly - and you continue running after her. You bring this pain on yourself. You could be happy for her, you could accept that she's going to become one of them. You could keep her in your life, no matter what she is. You have a choice, Jacob, to be the bigger person. And you're choosing to be an _ass_ because everything didn't go your fucking way."

I turned around, leaving my shoes, and walked away.

I wasn't really paying attention to anything in front of me. I was just walking, trying to blow off steam.

But, then I noticed Paul. He was walking down the beach and he obviously hadn't seen Jacob or I. I noticed then that it looked like he was being almost . . . pulled.

I continued walking, not necessarily worried. Then, Paul glanced up at a random girl as he passed her. It was casual, nothing important, but he made eye contact.

I gasped, my feet quit moving and I just gaped.

Paul stopped dead, his eyes locked on the girl's. I could almost see it, the change he went through. I imagined that I could see as everything that mattered to him was cut away. His eyes focused on this girl and a slow, timid smile spread across his face.

Just then, Jacob came up behind me. "Hey, Bianca, I'm -"

"Shh!" I held up my hand, cutting him off. My anger at Jacob was temporarily forgotten. "Paul just imprinted!"

"What?" asked Jacob incredulously. His eyes scanned the beach and he quickly located Paul, talking to the girl. We could see nothing but the back of her head, a curtain of long black hair falling down her back.

"Who _is_ that?" I asked. "I can't see her face."

Paul gestured, suggesting that the girl walk with him. The girl turned around then, and we could see her face clearly.

I heard Jacob suck in a breath. I felt my mouth drop open.

"That's Rachel," said Jacob. "That's my sister."

**I quite enjoy reviews! :)**


	6. Greetings

**Here's another chapter! I should have at least one more up today, mainly because I'm very excited to write the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

"No way," I said. "That can't be Rachel. I thought she was still at college."

"She came home two days ago," replied Jacob. "That's Rachel!"

He kept saying it, trying to make sense of it. I couldn't blame him. . . . I mean it was _Paul_ for crying out loud! Paul was supposed to be the most angry one of the entire pack, and he now was being extremely calm. He was explaining it to Rachel as if it were nothing.

I realized then that we were standing in the middle of the beach, in plain sight, just staring at them.

"C'mon," I said. I started walking away. When I turned to look at Jacob, he wasn't there.

He was moving towards Rachel and Paul.

I sprinted forward and threw myself in front of him, pushing against his chest, trying anything to stop him. I could've been a light breeze for all the progress I was making.

"Jacob," I said. "Don't start a fight. Please don't."

He was ignoring me.

"Don't ruin this for them, Jake," I said angrily. I stopped pushing and just stood, refusing to move. He stopped and glared down at me.

"I'm not going to ruin anything," he said.

"Yes, you are," I replied. "Explaining everything is the best part. It starts the ultimate trust between them. Don't ruin it, Jacob."

"But it's _Rachel_ -"

"Rachel just got extremely lucky," I said. "She just found someone that will do anything for her and is never going to hurt her. There are a million girls that would kill for that."

Jacob sighed. "Fine. But I'm not going to pretend to like it."

I grinned. "Yay! Now, c'mon. We've got to go tell everyone else!"

I grabbed his wrist and sprinted from the beach, towing him along behind me.

* * *

When we made it back to the house, everyone was already eating. I was happy to see that there was still some food left, though. And one more muffin, my favorite.

"You'll never believe what we just saw on the beach!" I declared.

Jacob scoffed and went into the kitchen to make himself a plate.

"Dibs on the last muffin," I called after him. "You eat it you die!"

"Sure, sure," Jacob replied.

"Anyways, we just saw something amazing on the beach!" I said, turning back to the group.

"That explains why you're barefoot," said Quil, glancing at my feet.

"Oh. Dammit, Jacob, you made me forget my shoes!" I said exasperatedly.

Everyone gasped. Claire, who was sitting on Quil's lap pointed at me.

"Dawler! Dawler!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Dollar in the swear jar," replied Emily. She pointed to the counter, where there was a jar half-full of dollar bills. "We use it for wolf-related funds. You know: food, not-ripped clothes, whole shoes. That sort of thing."

I sighed and reached into my pocket, pulling out a small bill and putting into the jar. "There."

"Now, Bianca, _please_ finish your story," said Kim.

"Right," I said. I took a deep breath. "We just saw Paul imprint!"

There were various reactions of surprise. Emily and Kim squealed excitedly. Seth's mouth fell open. Sam was smiling.

"Who is she?" asked Brady.

"It's Rachel," I said. "Rachel Black."

There was dead silence. Everyone's heads turned to look at Jacob, who was stuffing his face with more force than a normal person would.

"Quit looking at me," he said, still looking at his plate. "I'm eating my emotions."

He lifted up a muffin and took a bite out of it.

"See?" he said. "It's working pretty well so far."

"Hey!" I exclaimed loudly. "That's _my_ muffin! I called dibs!"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You didn't."

"Yes, I did!" I said. "Give it to me!"

"No," he said.

I took a threatening step forward. "Give me the muffin, Jacob."

He looked right at me and took another bite. "Mmm."

"You are _so_ dead!"

I ran into the kitchen, reaching for the half-eaten muffin. He held it out of my reach. I was behind him, so I leaned over his, trying desperately to get the muffin.

"Give it to me!" I demanded.

"No!" he replied.

I could hear everyone in the living room laughing. Emily was calling fearfully, "Don't break my kitchen!"

"It's mine!"

"No, it's not!"

He stood up, trying to get away from me and the table, but I was leaning too far over him. When he stood up, he brought me with him. My arms instinctively went around his neck and I reached for the muffin, still being held out of reach. It was like a piggy-back ride, but we were sort of fighting at the same time.

"Give it!"

"No!"

"It's mine!"

"No, it's not!"

Just then, the door opened. Jake and I paused in our fight. Everyone's head turned to look at the newcomer.

It was Paul, leading Rachel, holding her hand. When she got inside, neither of them let go.

"Everyone, this is Rachel," he said. "I just imprinted on her."

There was silence as everyone took in the new couple.

Then, Jacob took the rest of the muffin and shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

"_Damn_ it!" I yelled. I smacked the back of Jacob's head and dropped to my feet. "Jacob, you asshole!"

Claire stuck up two fingers. "Too dawlers!"

I sighed and put in two more dollars, mumbling about "stupid swear jars." Then, I glanced up. "Well, Paul, tell her who we all are."

He nodded. "Right. This is Sam and his fiancee Emily, Jared and Kim, Embry and Bianca - who just paid for cussing, Quil and Claire, Seth, Brady, Collin, Leah's missing, and you know Jacob."

"Hi, everyone," said Rachel nervously. She waved.

That seemed to thaw everyone out. Claire waved back, grinning, as did Quil. There was a chorus of hello's. Emily, Kim, and I went over to her.

"Welcome to the family," said Emily. She embraced Rachel, who seemed a bit surprised.

"Hi, Rachel," said Kim, hugging her, too. "It's nice to meet you."

When I stepped forward, Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. You're Bianca _Swan_. I remember you!"

I laughed and hugged her. "You should. I mean, Charlie only dropped me at your house _every time_ he went fishing."

"That he did," she said. She opened her mouth, more than likely about to ask about Bella (though I prayed she wouldn't), when I heard Jacob's voice.

"Well, I'm leaving," he said, moving to walk past us.

I turned around to glare at him. "You owe me a muffin!"

"Sure, sure," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'll get right on that."

"I mean it!" I called after him as he left.

Embry stood up and walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed me quickly.

"You're not getting a muffin."

I sighed. "I know."

"Come on," he said, taking my hand. "Let's go get your shoes."

"All right," I said. I waved at everyone with my free hand. "Bye, guys. I'll see you later."

There was a chorus of "bye" and Embry and I ducked out the door, swinging our hands between us.

**There it is! I love getting reviews, especially ones that mention something specific! ;)**


	7. Leaving

**Next one up. This is getting more into Bella's pregnancy. I wrote the two chapters before this one to see how Bianca interacted with the wolves. It was to demonstrate just how much of a family the wolves are.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

I could hear Charlie talking on the phone from the floor beneath me. I jumped up, putting my paint things away, and headed down the stairs. I made sure not to look at Bella's empty room as I passed.

"I don't care. I'm coming to see you," Charlie said from the kitchen.

There was a pause as he listened to someone speaking on the other line.

"_They're_ all visiting you," he pointed out stubbornly.

Another pause.

"Yes, they are, Bella. Don't lie. . . . No, Bella!" he said exasperatedly. There was another pause. "Hello, Carlisle."

I could hear the electronic sound of Carlisle speaking as I neared the kitchen door, but I couldn't understand him.

"I understand that, but -" he said. Carlisle seemed to be arguing with him. "Carlisle, I want to see my daughter!"

Carlisle's voice was soothing as he answered Charlie.

"Fine," Charlie sighed.

"Dad?" I asked, walking around the corner. "Are you talking to Carlisle? Is Bella there?"

Charlie nodded. "Bianca's here. She wants to speak to Bella."

There was a brief pause and then Charlie held the phone out to me. I took it and pushed it to my ear.

"Bella?"

"Bianca," replied Bella. Her voice was awful. She sounded extremely sick.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I glanced around and saw that Charlie had left the room.

"I'm sick, B," she said. "I'm really sick."

"Can I come see you?" I asked. "Is it contagious?"

"It's not contagious," she said. "But you still can't see me."

"Well, if you're not contagious, I'm coming to see you anyways," I murmured. I knew that they would've told Charlie it was very contagious to keep him away, so I tried to keep my voice down. But I knew everything about vampires; _I_ could go see her.

"No, you're not. If you decide to come see me, Alice will see and she'll stop you," she said.

"That's not fair," I replied. "I miss you. I want to see you . . . while you're still _you_."

I could hear her take in a ragged breath. "I miss you, too. . . . But you can't come see me. I love you. Tell Charlie I love him, too."

"Bella -"

But she had already hung up the phone.

* * *

I decided not to tell Embry. If I told Embry, the pack would know, and I didn't want to start a huge fight between the Cullens and the pack while Bella was sick. I just wanted to keep everyone safe.

Embry and I were walking along the beach, enjoying the sun. It was the first real time we'd spent together in a while because of school.

"I think I'm going to get a haircut," I said, kicking at a few pebbles.

"Why?" asked Embry.

"I don't know," I replied. "I feel like I need a change."

"You should leave it," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Aw," I said, taking his hand. "You're sweet, you know that?"

He grinned. "Only when I'm with you."

"Well, I'd hope so," I replied. "If you were sweet to other girls, we'd have a problem."

"Never."

"That's my guy."

I stretched up on tiptoe to kiss him, my lips puckered and my eyes closed. He laughed and leaned down because I couldn't reach all the way. I smiled into the kiss and put my arms around his neck. He responded by lifting me off my feet.

"Gross," said a voice. "PDA."

Embry and I pulled away and he set me on my feet, taking my hand. Standing before us were Jacob, Quil, and Claire. Jacob's hands were in his pockets, while Claire was perched on Quil's shoulders. She had a handful of pebbles and was playing with them. She held them aloft, showing my proudly.

"Pity wock!" she declared.

"Oh, whatever, Jake," I said, grinning at Claire to let her know that I saw them.

"We don't want to see that stuff," said Quil, pretending to cover his eyes. Claire watched him closely for a moment, a dent between her eyes. Then, she brought her hands to cover her own eyes, though she peeked out between her fingers.

Embry chuckled. "Right, because you and Jenna Reed _weren't_ sucking face every time Jake and I were around."

Jacob nodded thoughtfully. "He's got you there, Quil, my friend."

Embry and I laughed. Quil held up his hands, admitting defeat.

Out of all the wolves, I was closest to Embry, Jacob, and Quil. Embry for obvious reasons, Jacob because he was one of my best friends, and Quil because he was their best friend. It had always been the three of them, and when Quil joined the pack, the three of them were reunited. Then, I was included. They weren't like most best friends, throwing a fit when Embry spent a lot of time around me. They let me hang out with them. We spent many times in Jacob's garage and they had even begun teaching me about cars.

Just then, all three of their heads whipped around to look at the forest, obviously hearing something I couldn't.

"Dang, that's Sam," Quil said. His hands flew to Claire. "I don't know where her mom's at!"

"I'll take Claire," I said. I turned and kissed Embry quickly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said.

Quil swept Claire off his shoulders and gave her a hug. "Bye, Claire-bear."

"Bye, Qwil," she replied, hugging him back.

He handed her to me.

Claire and I waved as we watched Quil, Embry, and Jacob sprint into the forest. I could almost - if I imagined hard enough - see the three little boys they had once been. It made me smile, to see that some friendships were unbreakable, even when a huge magical secret got involved.

* * *

When I dropped Claire off at the Clearwaters', Billy was happy to give me the story. I was surprised when he didn't ask if I had known about Bella's sickness. I figured the pack would be angry that I hadn't told them about her.

I went back outside, claiming to be going over to Sam and Emily's. I got into my car and pulled away, thinking things over.

Jacob was going to be furious when he found out about Bella. He was going to be even angrier when he found out that Sam wasn't going to start the fight. Billy had told me that Sam wanted to remain peaceful.

I knew that Jacob was going to find a way over to the Cullens'. That much was obvious. He always found a way around orders.

Bella had said that Alice would be watching my decisions. So if I decided to go over to their house, Alice would see and someone would stop me.

But Alice couldn't see the wolves.

An idea was forming in my head, an idea so risky I was afraid to even consider it. . . . But I had to.

I executed a very sharp U-turn and drove quickly toward Jacob's house. I was happy to see that no one was home. I drove around back, to Jacob's garage, and parked behind it, where no one would see it unless they were in the woods.

I hopped out of the car, shutting the door quietly, and made my way into the garage.

I knew that if Jacob was going, he'd go in a way to make it difficult to stop him. If he ran in wolf form, Sam could lay down the law with his Alpha stuff and he couldn't go. Which meant Jacob would more than likely be taking a vehicle. He'd probably take the Rabbit.

If I went with Jacob, as I fully intended to do, I'd be committing to staying there. I wouldn't be leaving again until the issue with Bella had been solved. I knew she was sick, that much was obvious when I'd spoken with her, and I knew it was more than likely seriously hurting her. I was not coming home until Bella was healed or Bella was a vampire.

_Embry_. I'd have to worry about him later. I couldn't bring him into this. He'd come running after me and freak out for no reason.

I _definitely_ was not telling Charlie. Especially if he knew that I was going to see Bella. He'd just have to think that I ran away for awhile, or disappeared. Billy or someone could talk him down if he got crazy worried.

I was doing this. I was going to see Bella.

Just then, Jacob came running into the garage. He paused when he saw me.

"If you're here to stop me, it's not going to work, Bianca," he said. He reached for his bike.

"I'm not here to stop you," I said. "I know you're going over to the Cullens'."

He nodded.

"Take me with you."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Take me with you," I repeated. "I can't get over there by myself."

"What about Embry?" he said. "He'll kill me if I take you over there."

"Embry will understand. He knows how much I miss Bella." I stepped forward. "I talked to her, Jacob. She's still human, just sick. And she told me herself she's not contagious."

"Bianca, I don't have time to argue -"

"Then don't," I said, cutting him off.

He sighed angrily. "Fine."

He kicked the bike to life, and got on. I followed suit, throwing my leg over to sit behind him. Then, before I knew it, we were driving away.

As we drove out of the yard and onto the muddy street, I glanced back and saw Billy's face in the window. When he saw me on the back of the bike, his eyes widened in horror. He moved, as if to stop me.

Then, we went around the bend and I couldn't see him anymore.

**How will Bella react? What part does Bianca have to play in all of this?**

**You'll have to wait and see! :)**

**Review**


	8. Support

**_Gallagher GirlsDivergentMe_, because you asked so very nicely, I'm posting this chapter. I was going to post it way earlier, anyways, but my computer took a giant crap and I only just got it working. And, I figured that if anyone who reads this checks it in the morning, they'll have a surprise new chapter for them.**

**So I'm sorry it's late, but I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

**WARNING: Bianca says and thinks the 'F' word like a million times in this chapter, so I figured I'd give you the heads up. :)**

Jacob drove like a fucking maniac.

He was probably just trying to get us away from Sam's territory. Trying to get us where he couldn't follow us. He weaved through the traffic, earning quite a few honks and many rude hand gestures. I, of course, retaliated.

When we got to the freeway, Jacob kicked the bike into high gear. My hair whipped out behind me and I more than likely would've been freezing, if not for Jacob's body heat.

When we got closer to the house, Jacob slowed down. It was almost as if he had only just realized what he done. We were practically crawling as we went down the twisted, familiar drive.

When we reached the meadow, Jacob flinched and the bike swerved a bit. I grabbed his shoulder nervously until the bike steadied. He shook his head roughly.

"God, they reek!" he said.

"Whatever," I said as he pulled up and parked. "You all smell perfectly fine to me."

Jake cut the engine and I had to wait while he listened before I could get off (I couldn't get my leg over the other side with him on it. I wasn't that flexible). He slipped his leg over and stood. I hopped down after him and mounted the steps, slightly behind because my legs weren't twenty feet long.

Jacob raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before he could. Carlisle stood in the doorway, looking weary.

"Hello, Jacob, Bianca," he said. "How are you?"

"We want to see Bella," I said.

"Where is she?" asked Jacob.

"Er, it's not really the best time," replied Carlisle. "Could we do this later?"

"No, we can't," I said. I stood up on tiptoe, trying to see around Carlisle. "Bella? Bella? I know you're in there!"

There was no answer. Carlisle looked uncomfortable.

"Bianca, really -"

"Bella, please!" I called. My voice broke on please, and I could feel tears thick in my throat.

Then, I could hear her voice, broken and rough, worse than she had sounded on the phone.

"Why not?" she demanded. "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, now, too? What about Bianca? Aren't sisters supposed to be here for things like this?"

"Come in, guys," she called more loudly.

I ducked under Carlisle's arm, rushing into the room. I heard Jacob from behind me say, "Excuse us."

I only made it a few steps in before I stopped dead.

Bella was sitting on the couch, most of her blocked by the the side of the couch. She was her normal, human self and for a brief moment, as I knew Jacob was feeling, I was just extremely happy that Bella was still human. That I was seeing her again, with her big brown eyes that matched my own.

Then my stomach dropped.

Because she almost wasn't Bella.

She was thin. Way too thin. Everything about her was extremely sharp angles and joints. I could see her cheek bones and the dark circles under her eyes jumped out. Her hair was away from her face, held in a knot, but the pieces that had escaped were dead and limp. They stuck to her neck and face because she was sweaty. Everything about her looked exhausted and sick - truly, seriously sick.

Bella's expression suddenly became one of nausea. Rosalie bent over her, and Bella glanced up apologetically. Quickly, Rosalie grabbed a basin from the floor and held it under Bella's face as she vomited into it.

Edward fell to his knees beside her, and Rosalie held her hand up, warning him to keep back.

What the hell was going on, here?

Bella and Rosalie didn't get along. _Ever_. And why would Rosalie be trying to keep Edward back? If Bella was sick, the first person I'd expect to be there would be Edward. He'd be holding her hand, cuddling her, trying desperately to make her feel better.

Bella glanced up and smiled at Jacob and I - sheepishly. It looked as if it would shatter her fragile face. "Sorry about that."

Edward moaned, as if he were in pain. He slumped forward, leaning against her knees. She moved her hand and set it against his cheek. Comforting him.

Jacob moved forward. I stood where I was, completely stunned, physically unable to move. I had known she was sick, but I never expected her to look like _this._

As if she were already dead.

Rose jumped between Bella and Jacob, acting as a bodyguard, almost. She hissed.

"Rose, don't," Bella whispered. "It's fine."

Rosalie moved out of the way, crouching near Bella's head definsively.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob whispered. He fell to his knees beside her and took her hand. "Are you all right?"

"I'm so glad you came to see me, Jacob," she said. "Even though you brought Bianca. When I specifically told her not to come."

She glanced at me, trying to make me laugh. I looked back at her, attempting to smile, but it was more of a grimace. There was no way she was _this_ sick. People didn't get this sick in a fucking month. . . . Right?

"What is it, Bella?" asked Jacob.

Bella didn't answer. She looked around the room, locking eyes with each of the vampires in the room. It seemed like a warning and a plea. Then, she glanced at Rosalie.

"Help me up, Rose?" she asked.

Rosalie glared at Jacob, as if she wanted to kill him right then and there.

"Please, Rose."

Rosalie leaned forward and and put her arm behind Bella's shoulders.

"No," said Jacob. "Don't get up. . . ."

"I'm answering your question," she snapped. A brief smile flit across my face when she sounded more like my sister.

Rosalie pulled Bella off the couch. Edward didn't move, so when her knees were removed from beneath his head, he fell forward until his face was buried in the couch. The blanket that covered her dropped to the ground at Bella's feet.

It was then that I realized why Bella was so sick. It was seeing her, as she stood and her torso swelled out before her, that caused me to realize what was wrong with my older sister.

She was pregnant.

Her stomach was swollen to an absolutely ridiculous size. The way she seemed thinner made it look like the baby bump had grown from everything inside of her. It was sucking the life from her, feeding from her body, and not in a healthy way. It was growing inside of her, a miniature monster.

I shrieked and staggered back, terrified and almost repulsed. There was no way, no way. And then Esme and Alice were there, catching me before I hit the ground.

Suddenly, Edward's head flipped up and he stood, glaring down at Jake. "Outside, Jacob."

Jacob jumped up, and was glaring down at Edward now. "Let's do this."

Emmett and Jasper moved forward, to back Edward up. Jacob's eyes flickered then to Alice and Esme, and there was a brief flicker of something in his eyes.

"No," Bella gasped. She stumbled forward and clutched at Edward's arm.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella," said Edward. He reached up and stroked her face gently."Don't strain yourself. Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes."

Bella stared into his face, reading it. Then she nodded and Rosalie helped her settle back on the couch.

"Behave," she said, trying to catch Jacob's eye. "And then come back."

"If anything happens. . . ." I warned. I let the sentence hang in the air.

It let them know that if they did anything stupid, they'd be some major hell to pay.

* * *

When they had safely left, I hurried over to Bella. Rose didn't step between us. She knew that I couldn't do anything to Bella with a bunch of fast-reflexed vampires around. Not that I would. She already looked so sick.

I sat on the couch, in the space by her feet. I reached forward and clutched her hand.

"I'm sorry for freaking out, Bells," I said. "I just - I - I didn't know pregnancy worked liked that. Maybe I should retake sex ed. . . ."

Bella laughed. It was rough and brittle, but it was her laugh and it brought a smile to everyone's face in the room.

"I missed you, B," she said, grinning.

"Everyone misses me," I said in an arrogant voice. I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

She giggled.

I laughed for a brief moment, too. But my smile faded. I clutched at her hand tighter.

"What are you thinking, Bells?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm thinking that I love this baby."

"You don't even know if it _is_ a baby," I replied.

"Of course it's a baby, Bianca," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous," I explained. "You have no idea about anything concerning this _baby_."

She shook her head. "I may not know much about this baby, but I know that I have to keep it. I don't know what it is . . . but _something_ is telling me that it's all going to be worth it."

I grit my teeth, brushing away the tears that had escaped without my permission.

"And what if it's not?" I asked. "What if this _baby_ kills you? Is it going to be worth it, then?"

She didn't answer. She stared down, at her stomach, her hand drawing designs on it - avoiding eye contact. And I understood.

"You think someone can change you before you die," I said. "You think you can pop out this fucking _baby_ and then the damn venom will fix you."

She looked up, a bit embarrassed. I guessed that she hadn't told anyone of her secret plan yet. "Is that really so crazy?"

"Yes," I replied without missing a beat. "What if you die before they get the fucking chance? Your heart has to be beating for the venom to work, genius."

"You know, contrary to popular belief, I can do this. I'm not completely helpless like the entire world seems to think I am," she said angrily. I was surprised. Surprised that she looked so weak, but was strong enough to fight with me. "I can do this, alright, Bianca? And right now, what I need is someone to believe in me and not make me feel like crap because they think I'm going to die. Okay?"

I was taken aback, completely stunned. But at the same time, I knew that if I was her, I'd be wanting support as well. And mothers were supposed to get all crazy over their children, weren't they? Maybe Bella already had some crazy, mother-instinct.

I reached with my other hand and clasped her icy-cold hand in both of mine. I laid my head down, on top of our tangled hands. Her free hand reached over and played with my hair.

I took a deep, ragged breath, fighting back the sobs that threatened to escape. I knew that I should be having feelings of misgiving, but for some reason, I felt it - deep down - that Bella was right. This baby was special. The fact that Bella was willing to sacrifice her life for it was enough to show just how special she thought it was.

"Okay," I whispered against our hands. "Okay. I support you."

I glanced up and saw Bella smiling. "That's all I want."

"Good because that's all you're getting," I said. "You're greedy, you know that? You're like a fucking leprechaun that wants all the damn gold."

Bella laughed and playfully slapped my arm. "Whatever. Since when do you cuss every two seconds?"

"Since I started hanging out more with Jacob," I replied. "Really, he's a terrible influence. Which sucks because over at Emily's now, we have a swear jar. I've already paid like twenty dollars. Sometimes, Emily will let it slide, but whenever Claire's around, we're all screwed. That girl has some crazy ears and she's learning how to count to ten."

"Well, if you quit swearing, you won't have that issue anymore," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically. "That's gonna happen."

Bella, her face truly lighting up for the first time since I'd seen her, cracked up. It brought a smile to every vampire face in the room and caused me to laugh along with her.

And, for a second, I almost forgot that she her unborn child was killing her. For a second, it felt like we were at home.

It felt like I had my sister back.

**All right. There you go. I do really enjoy reviews, and if you tell me something you don't like, I'd be happy to address it. So please, don't be afraid to tell me the truth. :)**


	9. Tears

**I'm not sure if anyone's read the chapter before this yet . . . but I'm going to post this one anyways. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga**

A few minutes later, Edward and Jacob came back in. I glanced up, trying to figure out what they had been talking about. Neither of them gave anything away, though, and all the other Cullens seemed confused too.

Edward walked right over to us and looked at Bella.

"We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately," he said. He spoke like a robot, and I could see just how much seeing Bella like this was hurting him.

"Over my pile of ashes," hissed Rosalie.

Edward didn't even look at Rose. He just continued looking down at my older sister. "Bella, Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?"

Bella shook her head and looked up at Rosalie. "Rose, it's fine. Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward."

"It might be a trick," Rosalie warned.

"I don't see how," replied Bella.

"Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rosalie," said Edward. His flat voice broke, showing the anger and despair in him. "We're the ones she's afraid of."

"No," whispered Bella. She was on the verge of tears. "No, Edward. I'm not. . . ."

Edward tried to smile, but looked more like he was in pain. "I didn't mean it that way, Bella. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Jacob made a small noise of anger or disgust or aggravation. Bella didn't hear it, but I knew everyone else could.

"Everyone," said Edward, motioning for the door. "Please."

The vampires around me quickly disappeared, except for Rosalie. I looked at Bella and touched her knee.

"I'll be right back," I said.

She nodded.

I moved out the door and sat on the first step. It was there, while she was talking to Jacob that I allowed myself cry. I made sure they were quiet sobs, not loud enough for her to hear. The last thing I wanted to do was make Bella more stressed. I placed my feet on the step below me, folded my arms across my knees, and laid my head down.

She was going to die. This was worse than the wedding. At least, after the wedding, there always been the small comfort that she was still alive, and she would be happy. With this, she was dying and nothing was going to save her.

After a few moments, I felt cool hands reached down and move one of my arms. I glanced up, and there was Alice, standing in front of me. She wore the face of someone who would be crying if that were possible. She sat down and put her cool arms around me. I hadn't realized how much it was affecting her, but I supposed it would because Alice was just as much Bella's sister as I was.

"She's dying, Alice," I murmured softly.

She moved her hand and wiped away the moisture beneath my eyes. "I know."

"I can't leave now," I whispered. "I can't go home and face Charlie."

"Bianca," said Esme. I glanced up and noticed that she stood a few steps down. She was smiling kindly down at me, her hand reaching out as if to comfort me. "You don't have to leave. You can stay."

"Really?" I asked. "You don't mind?"

Esme shook her head. "No, we don't mind. But you need to call Charlie and tell him something that will keep him from worrying."

I sighed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

Alice was suddenly holding her phone out to me. "You'll think of something."

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. Then, I took the phone from Alice. I dialed the number and waited patiently.

Charlie picked up after a few rings. "Hello?"

"Dad," I said. "It's Bianca."

"Oh, hey honey," he said. "What's up?" So he wasn't worried just yet.

I took a deep breath. "I'm just calling to tell you that I'm not coming home."

There was a short pause.

"What?" he asked.

"I . . . I can't take it in Forks anymore," I said. "There are so many memories of Bella and the house just feels so empty without her. I need some sun, I need somewhere new. I'm always depressed these days and I can't live like this."

"Bianca, you'll be fine. Just come home. If you need help or something, we can do that -"

"No. I don't need help. I know exactly what I need and I can't get that in Forks, Daddy. I love you, but I have to go," I said.

"Bianca -"

"Just don't worry about me, alright? Chasing after me is only going to make it worse. I love you."

"I love you, too, but Bianca -"

I shut the phone, effectively hanging up on him, and the tears got worse. Alice took the phone from me and nodded. "That's good. He won't come after you. He's too worried that you'll just run farther."

I nodded.

Alice and Esme both glanced up, toward the door, as if hearing something inside. Alice pecked me once on the cheek before they both disappeared.

The door opened and Jacob was in the doorway.

"Sure, sure," he mumbled to Bella. He stepped out and shut the door behind himself. Then he turned to face me.

"C'mon, let's go home," he said. I stood up.

He jumped down the stairs in one step and started walking over to the bike. It took him a moment before he realized I wasn't with him. He turned around to look at me.

"B?" he asked.

I met his gaze, his face blurry from my tears. I was crying so much these days that I wondered how I wasn't just a dried-out shell. It was probably Forks. Before I came here, I'd never cried _this_ much! Damn you rainy Forks!

His face fell, an amazing feat considering how depressed he already was. "You're not coming back . . . are you?"

I shook my head sadly.

"Jake, I can't leave," I whispered. I couldn't speak any louder than that because of my tears. "I can't go home and face Charlie, knowing that at any second Bella could die and he'd never know. I won't be able to do anything because I'll be so worried for her."

"What am I supposed to tell Embry? He's already going to be pissed that I brought you," he said.

"Just tell him that I made you," I said. "And tell him that it's my choice to stay here. He's not allowed to blame you. At all."

Jacob sighed. "Fine. I won't make you come back."

I ran over and hugged him around the waist tightly. "Thank you, Jacob. I promise that I'll be back to La Push soon. Tell Embry not to worry about me."

"Sure, sure," he said.

He turned and glanced at the bike. "I guess I don't need that anymore."

I nodded and stepped away, wiping away at my cheeks. "Okay. Bye, Jacob."

He waved as he sprinted in the woods. I took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure. Then I turned and headed back into the house.

**Review, please!**


	10. Packs

**Here we go, the next chapter. Embry and Bianca will have their big conversation about everything in the next chapter. I just couldn't really get it to fit with the flow in this one.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

They had to put Bella in a hospital bed and hook her up to a bunch of tubes. She was just too weak, and nothing she ate was staying down. She was starving, slowly but surely dying. I could see just how much Edward wanted to kill himself. He blamed himself because _he_ had gotten her pregnant. Every time he looked away from her and from his family, he looked as if he were burning alive and there was no escape from the absolute pain.

I hovered beside Edward and Rosalie, at Bella's bed side. I brushed her limp hair and braided it back so it didn't knot while she slept. She looked more like Bella that way. Rosalie seemed to trust me, and was willing to let me do whatever I wanted, while the blonde vampire objected when it came to everyone else.

It was later that night, when Bella had finally fallen asleep, that Edward looked up, out the door. His eyes were quick, calculating. He disappeared and I could hear him speak outside.

"Jacob? Seth? What's going on?"

I ran from Bella's side, she was sleeping anyways, and hurried to the front porch. Emmett and Jasper stood on either side of Edward.

Standing in front of the porch were two of the wolves. One was tall, very tall, and russet brown. The one next to him was a lot smaller, with sandy-colored fur.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. "Seth!"

I ran off the porch and hurled myself at the large wolf. I leaned into his shoulder, the highest part I could reach, to hug him. When I turned to Seth, I was able to reach his neck, so I embraced him.

Suddenly, Edward hissed and jumped off the porch. "They want to kill Bella?"

The way Edward spoke, with no life in his voice, made it seem like a statement. Emmett and Jasper leaped down and landed beside him. They bared their teeth at the wolves, moving forward. I turned and backed away from the wolves and toward the vampires, suddenly afraid.

"Em, Jazz - not _them_! The others. The pack is coming."

Emmett and Jasper paused. Emmett turned to glare at Edward. "What's _their _problem?"

"The same one as mine," Edward hissed. "But they have their own plan to handle it. Get the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme have to get back here now!"

Jacob whined.

"They're not far," Edward reassured him.

Edward answered one of their thoughts. "Will you be in danger, Seth?"

"Danger?" I exclaimed. "What's dangerous?"

But I replayed, in my head, the words Edward had said.

The pack is coming.

And everything clicked.

The pack would think the baby was dangerous. The unknown was never taken lightly with them. They would want to kill it, to protect the tribe from it because it was potentially dangerous. But that would kill Bella, and the Cullens would defend her. So it was going to be a fight.

Seth suddenly wheeled around and ran into the trees.

I moved back to the door - while Edward and Jacob had their one-sided conversation - to check on Bella. She was still sleeping. Her face was completely peaceful, which was odd, considering how much pain she must've been in. The glass wall had turned to metal.

"Jacob, would you mind switching forms?" Alice asked. I hadn't even realized that she was outside. "I want to know what's going on."

Jacob shook his head.

"He needs to stay connected to Seth," said Edward.

"Well, then would _you_ be so kind as to tell me what's happening?"

"The pack thinks Bella's become a problem. They forsee potential danger from the . . . from what she's carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight."

Alice hissed and leaned away from Jacob.

I turned back to the wolves and walked to stand close to the vampires, looking up at Jacob.

"You disbanded from the pack?" I asked him.

Jacob dipped his huge head, as if nodding.

"How?" I questioned.

Edward answered in his emotionless voice. "Sam tried to force him to fight. He used his Alpha command. Jacob embraced his Alpha blood and started a new pack."

"Jake," I murmured in awe. "I can't believe you embraced your Alpha blood. That's wonderful."

Jacob wolf-grimaced. I rolled my eyes at his reaction.

The late hour was starting to get to me. I yawned involuntarily. Jacob and Edward both turned to look at me.

"You need sleep, Bianca," said Edward. He was emotionless as he spoke, but it didn't stop it from sounding as if I were his little sister, up past my bedtime.

I shook my head. "I'm fi -" I yawned so widely I felt my jaw pop. "-ine. Really. I don't want to go to sleep with all this going on. I'm wide awake."

Jacob growled at me.

"Go to sleep. Now," translated Edward.

I sighed. "Fine. But it'll take me hours to fall asleep anyways."

Jacob huffed triumphantly, so I flipped him off before going inside.

I realized then that I was a mess. My hair was knotted and wind-blown from riding on the bike, and my feet were dirty from walking through the sand earlier that morning. Had it really been that morning that I was spending time with Embry? Had it really been only that morning when Jake and Quil had complained about mine and Embry's PDA?

When I walked in, I headed over to Alice.

"Do you have any clothes that I could sleep in?" I asked. "And perhaps a shower . . . ?"

I instantly regretted asking her because her face lit up when I asked about clothes. She led me up to her bathroom and let me shower. It felt nice to be clean, and the water seemed to wash away all of my major worries. When I stepped out of the shower, I was nearly carefree.

And then I wondered how Bella was doing and my worries came crashing back.

I quickly slipped into a pair of black sweatpants, very soft and comfortable, and a large, purple shirt. I slipped on some comfortable socks and, after Alice quickly braided my hair, went downstairs.

Bella was still in the hospital bed and Edward and Rosalie were hovering around her.

I glanced over at Emmett. "Can you move this couch closer?"

He nodded and with one quick motion had moved the couch closer to Bella's bed. Rosalie stepped back a bit, so I could see her. I curled up on the cushions and faced Bella, not tired anymore.

None of us spoke. We all watched Bella as she slept, all of us doing nothing but worrying. Carlisle reached for Bella, as if to check something and Rosalie put her hand up.

"Don't touch her! You'll wake her up," Rosalie whispered.

Carlisle sighed. "Rosalie."

"Don't start with me, Carlisle. We let you have your way earlier, but that's all we're allowing."

It was true. Carlisle had become so worried about Bella that he nearly demanded that Bella get hooked up to all the tubes and stuff.

Surrounding Bella's bed were Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, and me, on the couch. We all stared at Bella, watching to make sure she was okay, prepared for anything to happen at any moment.

Suddenly Bella choked a bit in her sleep. I stood up as Rosalie and Edward moved closer to hover. Her body jerked and she whimpered. Rosalie stroked Bella's hair and Edward stiffened.

I think that was the only time that I have ever been truly terrified of Edward. He looked up with a truly murderous expression, as if he wanted to kill Rosalie right then and there.

And then, something I hadn't really understood until then finally fell into place. Rosalie and Bella had never truly gotten along. But for this pregnancy, they were a team. But it seemed that Rosalie was only in it for the baby. She could care less if Bella died, as long as the baby was all right.

For a brief second, I wanted to be a vampire, and _I _wanted to be the one glaring at her. _I_ wanted to be the one to murder her.

Emmett ran forward, standing between Edward and Rosalie. He held his hands up to Edward.

"Not tonight, Edward. We've got other things to worry about."

Edward turned away. I followed his gaze and turned to see Jacob, in the window. His wolfy expression was one of pure horror. Something in Edward's expression must've seriously freaked Jake out because a second later, he dropped from the window.

I sat back down when it was clear that Bella was all right. Edward and Rosalie refused to move from her side. I curled into a comfortable ball, my head against the chair of the sofa, still watching her. Eventually, it was Bella's ragged, yet regualr breathing that lulled me to sleep.

**I'm losing motivation for this story. I'm trying really hard to keep writing it, but it's kinda slow. But I'm working on trying to stay motivated, I promise.**


	11. Dreams

**Hi, everybody! I'm back! I honestly have no reason for not updating other than I lost motivation for the story. But, it's all right, I've written the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it. I really loved writing it, even if it is a bit clichéd that Bianca would have this dream. Oh well. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

The little girl walked forward. She seemed to be around four, maybe five. She resembled Edward, which was weird, but not unappealing. She had very similar facial features. Long bronze curls fell around her thin shoulders. Her eyes, clear and intelligent, were chocolate brown, a very unique brown. They were very similar to mine and to Charlie's but with a very subtle difference.

The difference that Bella had in hers.

The girl smiled at me, looking too beautiful for a normal child. Her face was a mask of innocence. I trusted her with all of my being and, oddly enough, I wanted to protect this marvelous little child.

She ran toward me with more grace than was possible for a five-year-old. When she neared me, her legs bent, and she leaped into the air. I watched with a fascinated grin as she soared in a smooth arc. She came down right before me, a perfect smile stretched across her face.

I smiled back, tearfully. This was my niece, my perfect little niece. I was supposed to spoil her, supposed to listen to all her secrets, supposed to be her confidant when she hated her mother. She was so beautiful.

"Wake up," she said in a wonderful soprano voice.

"I don't want to," I replied. "You're so beautiful. What's your name?"

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. Her mannerisms spoke of Bella. "You have to wake up."

"No," I replied defiantly. "I won't. Aren't you supposed to listen to your aunt?"

She giggled. A beautiful sound, so wonderful I could listen to it forever.

"Wake up," she repeated.

It echoed in my ears as she whirled and danced away.

"No, wait!" I called, reaching forward. "Don't leave!"

I ran forward, into the trees. Her giggle could be heard around me.

"Wake up," she said again and again. . . .

"Bianca, get your ass up!"

My eyes opened. It took me a moment to remember where I was.

Right. The Cullen house. Bella. Dying.

The couch had moved back to its original position. A cold hand was on my shoulder. Edward was leaning over me, shaking me awake. Behind him, Jacob's brown face hovered, looking exhausted. When our eyes connected he smiled triumphantly.

"There," he said.

Edward shrugged. "I tried to wake you, but it didn't work. Jacob offered to help."

"Eh, it's no problem," said Jacob. "Cussing at her always does the trick."

"Oh, ha ha," I said, rolling my eyes. "You know what, Jacob?"

"Hmm?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I hurled a pillow at his face. "You're a fucker."

Some things never change.

I felt very accomplished when it smacked him in the face. If he hadn't been so tired, it wouldn't have worked, but I would take what I could get.

"You are such a pain in the ass," he said. The words came out garbled from exhaustion, but I could understand them.

"Shut up and go sleep," I said, pulling myself into a sitting position.

He made a face at me and I stuck out my tongue.

I turned to Edward and Bella, on the couch next to me. Bella was wrapped like a burrito, her feet in Edward's lap. She sat against the other arm of the couch, and Edward sat between us. Rosalie was on the ground in front of Bella.

She looked so much healthier. Everything about her had changed and she was unhooked from all the awful machines. There was color in her cheeks and she was grinning widely, happily.

"I'd tell you to go get some sleep, too," Bella piped up, "but my guess is that you're going to pass out on the floor in about six seconds, so there's probably no point."

Jacob turned for the door, counting as he went. "One Mississippi . . . two Mississippi . . ."

"Where's the flood, mutt?" muttered Rosalie. I turned and noticed that Jacob was wearing clothes that did not fit him. At all.

"You know how you drown a blonde, Rosalie?" asked Jacob, not even bothering to turn around. I laughed, remembering when I had told him that joke. "Glue a mirror to the bottom of the pool."

Edward chuckled, and Bella laughed.

"I've already heard that one!" Rosalie called after him.

She scowled, "Stupid mutt."

Edward glanced up, then. He moved Bella's feet from his lap and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Bella. Worry colored every part of her voice.

"There was something I forgot to say to him," replied Edward.

"Let Jacob sleep - it can wait."

"No," I said, "don't. That bastard woke me up."

Edward ignored me and reached forward to touch Bella's cheek. "It will only take a moment."

He turned and was gone. I moved then, putting my back against the couch and facing Bella. She mirrored me and our legs overlapped.

"So," I said, glancing at the plastic cup in her hand. "What's in the cup?"

"Blood," she replied sheepishly. "For the baby."

She smiled down at her stomach and patted it gently. I remembered my dream, then. The little girl flooded my mind's eye.

"I saw her, Bells," I said to my sister.

She glanced up. "What?"

"I saw your daughter," I replied. I gestured to her stomach.

"My daughter?" she asked in disbelief. She glanced down at her stomach. "But he's a boy."

I shook my head. "No. She's a girl."

"A girl?" asked Rosalie. She was smiling, a dreamy look upon her face.

I nodded. I leaned forward and placed my hand over Bella's, touching her stomach.

"She's a girl," I repeated. "And Bella, honey, she was so beautiful."

Bella grinned, a few tears in her eyes. "What did she look like?"

"She looked a lot like him," I replied. Bella smiled. "But her hair was curly. Like mine and Charlie's. And her eyes were brown. They were a beautiful brown: just like yours. Something about her made me feel protective. It was almost like I couldn't help it."

My eyes moved from her belly to connect with Bella's eyes. "You're going to be an amazing mother."

Bella laughed tearfully. She reached up to wipe away her tears and shook her head. "I still think he's a boy, but the girl you described sounds beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You can root for a boy, but I'll know it's a girl."

She just laughed again.

**Please, please, please review. It just makes writing so much more enjoyable for me and often helps me with ideas and such. It's just nice to know that someone is reading.**


	12. Calls

**Here we go. This is the next chapter. Bianca finally talks to Embry, something I really enjoyed writing about. This one's kind long. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

It was when Bella leaned up to hug me that the baby moved and hit a rib. She gasped in pain, causing every vampire around to rush forward and worry about her. I was gladly forgotten in the rush to get her upstairs to the X-ray machine.

Jacob came back in as they carried her away. I was silent as he talked - more like garbled - to Alice and as he fell asleep. When he had fallen asleep, Alice quickly filled me in on everything that had happened while I was asleep.

"Leah joined Jacob's pack," she said. "And Sam sent a group over to talk."

She quickly relayed to me what they had spoken about.

"Jacob wondered why Sam didn't send Embry," she finished.

I nodded slowly. "Embry didn't come because of me. Sam's worried because I'm here. Embry would jump ship with no thought if he got close to me. But he can't. He's got everything down in La Push."

"Have you talked to him since you've been here?" Her eyes were wide and dark, looking at me with concern.

"No." I shook my head. "I've been so worried about Bella. . . . And I'm sort of worried that he'll be mad at me."

I blinked and Alice was suddenly holding her phone out to me. "Call him."

"He could be sleeping," I said.

I was avoiding it. I was afraid. He was going to be pissed at me, or so worried about me that he left La Push at the sound of my voice. It was difficult for us to be apart like this. I could _feel _it. There was a deep, awful ache for him. I missed how safe I felt in his arms. And we hadn't even been apart all that long. It was the fact that I knew I couldn't see him. That was what caused me to ache for him.

"It's morning, Bianca." She rolled her eyes. "And either way, you know he'd want to talk to you."

"I can't handle it right now, Alice," I said. I absentmindedly reached back and pulled the elastic from my braid and began to rake my fingers through the waves. "I need to worry about Bella. She is my main concern."

"Bianca," she said, "take the phone."

"But Bella's -?"

"She's fine. Carlisle is patching her up right now."

I sighed and closed my fingers around the cold plastic. "Okay."

I stood up, shaking my wavy hair out behind me. I knelt beside Jacob and pulled the pillow out from under his head because I knew the bleach smell would kill his nose. Then I continued outside.

I walked quite a ways down the driveway, trying to get out of vampire earshot. When I got far enough, I turned and headed into the trees, finding a large one and settling on the ground against it.

My fingers found the familiar numbers easily. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I wouldn't cry. I refused to cry. If he heard me cry, he'd leave La Push. And as much as I knew he loved me, I wasn't worth him leaving his life at La Push.

I pressed the button and held the phone to my ear.

It rang. It rang for so long that I was about to hang up, but there was a click.

"Hello?" he asked. He sounded groggy and had obviously just been sleeping.

Just the sound of his voice made my resolve crumble. My eyes filled with tears and I smiled, so unbelievably happy to be talking to him.

"Hey," I spoke softly. "It's me."

Embry suddenly sounded wide awake. "Bianca."

The sound of him saying my name made the tears flow thick.

"Embry, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad. I couldn't tell you when I left because you'd try to stop me and I should've called earlier, but I couldn't because everything's been so crazy and -"

"Bianca," said Embry loudly, cutting across my rambling.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered quickly, before he freaked out.

"Bianca," he said in a soft tone. "Why the hell would I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't tell you when I ran away to the Cullens and haven't talked to you since I left," I replied.

"No. God no. Jeez, Bianca, how long have we been together?" he asked.

I paused, counting.

"You don't know how long we've been together?" he demanded.

"I was counting," I said. "About seven months."

"Okay," he continued, "and when have I ever been mad at you?"

"Never," I said.

"Then why would I be mad now?" he asked.

"Because of everything I did," I said softly.

"I'm not mad about anything," he said. "Sure, I'm aggravated as hell. I missed you so freaking much that I almost joined Jacob's pack. I hate that you're over there without me, in a house full of thirsty vampires. Every fiber of my being is screaming to run to you . . . but I'm not mad."

"You sound mad," I said. I laid my head back against the tree and closed my eyes.

"I'm not mad," he explained. "I'm worried about you."

"Oh," I said. "Well, I'm fine. I'm just focused on Bella."

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's only getting worse. Drinking blood is helping, but increasing everything. The baby is growing so fast. She'll be born soon for sure," I said.

"She?" he asked.

I blushed, even though he couldn't see, and fiddled with my sock. "Yeah. Bella thinks it's a boy, but I think it's a girl."

"Isn't the mom always right?" he asked.

"No. I saw the baby in a dream and she was a girl. Bella's just wrong," I said defiantly.

He chuckled. "Oh, well, if you saw her in a _dream_."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm right."

He laughed again and this time I laughed with him. I could feel it when his laughter faded, though.

"Bianca, baby," he whispered. A thrill ran through me when he called me baby. It was so tender, yet so teenage-ed that I loved it. "I miss you."

I could envision him, facing the wall next to the phone. His arm would be supporting him, his forehead pressed his outer forearm. He was shirtless - always was in my fantasies - in a pair of pajama pants, his bare feet peeking out below. His hair was crazy, pointing in all directions. The only thing I couldn't see were his eyes. I could never get them right compared to the original.

"I miss you, too," I replied. We hadn't even been apart that long, just under a day, but it was feeling like so much more.

"So come home," he said.

"I can't," I replied.

"Please?" he begged.

"Embry," I murmured pleadingly. The last thing I wanted was for him to beg me. "Don't. You know I can't leave her like this."

"Then I'll come to you," he replied. "I can drive over in your car, it's still parked behind Jacob's garage -"

"You can't. Think of your mom, think of everything at La Push. You can't leave that behind."

"Jacob, Seth, and Leah did," he said.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Jacob's here for Bella, Seth actually likes vampires, and Leah's trying to escape. They all have valid reasons for being here. You don't."

"You," he murmured. "You would be my reason. You're my reason for everything."

I smiled tearfully. "I know. But I can't be this time. I want you to stay in La Push."

"_Damn_ it," he growled. "I hate it when you do that."

"I know," I whispered. "I hate using the imprint against you, too."

"So don't."

"I have to," I replied. "I love you, Embry."

"No, don't go," he said. "We can keep talking."

"I've got to get back to the house."

He sighed deeply. "I love you, too."

"Bye," I whispered.

"Bye."

We both paused a moment - listening to the other breathe - before I pulled the phone away and ended the call.

* * *

I let my sobs escape when I closed the phone. Separation was not good for Embry or I. The imprint caused us to miss each other ten times as much as a normal couple. It felt like I was missing a part of me. But I knew that I really needed to be there for my sister. I _had_ to choose Bella, or I would regret it for the rest of my life.

I felt something large tap against my shoulder. I glanced up and my eyes locked with Seth's. His ears were flat against his skull and he whined faintly.

I smiled. "I'm all right, Seth. Really."

He looked at me disbelievingly. I laughed and stood up, brushing the dirt from my sweatpants.

"I'm just gonna head back to the house," I said.

I turned and started back to the driveway. A few moments later, I heard his heavy steps and he appeared, walking alongside me.

"Oh, so you're going to walk me home? How sweet," I said.

He huffed and held his head high, obviously trying to act tough. I giggled and ruffled the fur at his shoulder.

"Aw, you're a good guy," I said. "All you wolves are. And there's Leah, of course. She's a good person, even if she is bitchy. I know she's just hurting. Hopefully joining Jake's pack will help."

Seth bobbed his huge head. I laughed. He moved his eye and looked at me sympathetically. I sighed.

"I'm fine. Jeez," I said. "The imprint just makes everything difficult."

He cocked his head and raised an ear, asking me for an explanation.

"Well, I mean . . . it's great and everything. The knowledge that you'll always have someone. It's nice. It usually just makes us both really happy. . . . But he's always willing to do everything for me. He doesn't care for himself at all really, and sometimes it's annoying. I want him to care about himself because_ I _care about him."

I was on a roll, telling Seth everything that aggravated me about my relationship. It probably wasn't his business, but I didn't care.

"We can't be apart for very long, either. It kills us both. There's this awful, awful ache inside me right now. Every part of me wants to hijack one of the Cullen's cars and drive over to see him. It affects every decision I make because I'm always worried that something I do will send him into some crazy overreaction. . . . And sometimes he's just so _freaking_ understanding. Nothing I do ever pisses him off. He's never angry with me. He's always angry with himself. Like this! He was so angry with himself over this and went . . . like . . . crazy after it happened!"

I gestured at my arm. My scars were showing in all their glory.

"GOD!" I shrieked angrily. "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO . . . UGH!"

I turned abruptly and punched the nearest tree with all of my strength. All reason was blown from my mind. I just hauled off and punched the trunk as if it would break - like an absolute moron. Oops, my idiot is showing.

There was a sharp crack and I knew that I had broken something.

I wasn't feeling any pain, though. I turned and kept walking down the driveway, as if nothing was wrong.

And then the pain kicked in.

It was blinding pain. Tears entered my eyes and I held my breath, trying not to cry out. Of course, holding my breath wasn't very smart either because a few steps later I passed out from lack of oxygen.

My last concious thought was that I seemed to be on an emotional rollercoaster. I wondered if it would ever end.

Then everything went black.

**I don't really like the ending, but I couldn't really think of anything else. I was trying to demonstrate how crazy this whole Bella thing is making Bianca. Eh, oh well.**

**Review, review, review. Please. :)**


	13. Worry

**Hello, hello, hello. Here is another chapter. I deeply apologize for the really long delay. I'm also sorry that this is a short chapter, but I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing. It's been awhile since I wrote anything, and I'm a bit rusty. So . . . sorry if you aren't really happy with it. More chapters are on the way, so it will get better, I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

When I woke, I was disoriented. Something soft was wrapped around me, except for my hand, which was covered in something else. Everything smelled wonderful, like honey or something. I felt as if I was floating on a cloud.

And then my thoughts cleared.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times as my surroundings came into focus. I was laying in a very large, golden bed. One of the walls in the room was glass, the other was covered in a shelf.

Edward's room. Bella must have insisted this room to ensure that nothing happening downstairs woke me.

I sighed. Just like Bella.

I glanced down at my hand to see a tan material wrapped around it. Carlisle must have fixed my hand after I passed out. It was aggravating because I couldn't use my hand as I wanted to. I tried to rip it off, but I wasn't strong enough.

I groaned and flopped back onto the pillows. Great. Now I was injured. I was going to have a fun time explaining this to Embry.

Embry.

My previous conversation with him flooded my mind. The deep, awful ache in my chest flared and I gasped from the pain. It took me a few moments to catch my breath.

When I was, I realized that I wasn't angry anymore. I still missed Embry, but I wasn't close to tears, as I had been since I came to the Cullens'. I was actually slightly relaxed.

I lay in the bed for a few more moments, savoring the comfort, enjoying the worry-free time. But thoughts of Bella crept back in and I stood up from the bed.

There were some clothes folded next to the bed. They weren't familiar to me, so I guessed Alice was having fun dressing me.

Before I left Edward's room, I made sure to make the bed. I didn't like feeling like a nuisance. It probably didn't bother him either way, but it made me feel better.

"I'm actually getting better, Dad," said Bella's voice.

There was a pause. Then, to my amazement, she laughed.

I hurried down the stairs to see Bella, sitting on the couch. A phone was pressed to her ear and she was staring into space, smiling at the ground.

"Well, I'll be sure to keep you updated," she said. "I love you, Dad."

Small pause.

"'Bye."

She held the phone out and Edward took it, setting it on the coffee table. I looked around and noticed that Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were not present. Everyone else was spread around the room, watching Bella carefully. Seth was there as well, sleeping on the ground near the door.

She glanced up, noticing me, and smiled. "B. You're all right."

I nodded slowly. "I'm fine. Were you just talking to Charlie?"

"Yeah," she said. "I was."

We stared at each other for a few moments. She surprised me by looking me in the eye, not backing down.

"Is it worth arguing over?" I asked her. "Do I need to tell you why it's a bad idea?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Everyone else already has and I didn't listen to them either."

"Fine," I sighed. I walked over and sat on the ground in front of her. "So how is he?"

"He's worried for us," she said. She lifted her hand and started running her fingers through my hair. "He's especially worried for you."

"I told him not to worry," I murmured.

"That doesn't stop him, Bianca," she replied. "Telling someone not to worry doesn't make the worry magically disappear."

"Well, it should," I said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, other than that, he seems okay. He's aggravated that he can't come see me, but we've told him I'm not here. It should all work out."

She seemed to be talking to herself, trying to convince herself that everything would be fine.

Even though I wanted desperately to point out that it never would, I stayed silent. She didn't need the stress and I didn't want to argue. I just sighed and leaned back, letting her play with my hair, and wished with all my heart that she would somehow prove me wrong.

**Reviews keep me going! Please let me know what you think!**


	14. Hearing

**Here we go! Another chapter for you dearies. I'm hoping there will be another one up tonight.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

I slept in Edward's room again. It was the only truly peaceful place that I could find in the entire house. It was the only place that I actually could sleep.

It was really early when I woke up, but I felt rested, so I didn't try to go back to sleep. I got up and got dressed - Alice had left me a nice pair of jeans and a red T-shirt - and quickly headed downstairs.

"Have you heard this one, Psycho? How do a blonde's brain cells die?" asked Jacob's voice.

When I came into the living room, I almost smiled. Jacob was settled in the armchair next to Rosalie, his head near Bella and his foot in Rose's face. Bella and Edward were on the couch, as usual.

"Well?" Jacob asked Rosalie. "Do you know the punch line or not?"

Rosalie was quiet.

"Has she heard it?" Jacob asked Edward.

Edward didn't smile. He continued looking at Bella. "No."

"Awesome. So you'll enjoy this, bloodsucker - a blonde's brain cells die alone."

I laughed as I approached them, pointing at Jacob. "I'm pretty sure I told you that one, Jake."

He grinned, but shrugged.

"I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don't forget that." Rosalie didn't look at Jacob, but it was obvious she was talking to him.

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just threatening me. I'm really looking forward to that."

I laughed again, smiling at Jacob. I walked over and high-fived him, shrugging at Rosalie to tell her it was just a joke.

"Enough, you two," said Bella.

I rolled my eyes and settled in front of the couch again. Jacob glanced down at her, looking slightly worried.

"You want me to take off?" he asked.

Bella seemed shocked. "No! Of course not."

I felt, rather than heard, Edward and Jacob both sigh. Bella not being able to completely choose really did aggravate them.

"You look tired," Bella commented softly.

"Dead beat," admitted Jacob.

It was silent for a few minutes. Jacob slumped into the chair, obviously getting comfortable. Bella asked Rose for a refill. The wind brushed past us as she rushed to fill the cup.

Then Edward spoke, surprising us all. "Did you say anything?"

I glanced at Jacob, meeting his eyes. We were both confused because no one had said anything.

"Me?" asked Bella. "I didn't say anything."

Edward moved to his knees, leaning over Bella. I moved out of his way quickly, closer to Jacob.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he asked Bella.

"Nothing. What's going on?" She stared at him.

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked her intensely.

"Just . . . Esme's island. And feathers."

Bella blushed, and I assumed she was remembering her honeymoon. I rolled my eyes.

"Say something else," Edward murmured.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

His face changed to an expression of wonder. He moved his hands to rest against Bella's round belly. I heard a gasp and knew that Rosalie was back. I could feel Jacob's shock as well, and knew he was gaping at Edward and Bella.

"The f-" Edward swallowed. "It . . . the baby likes the sound of your voice."

There was a beat of total silence. Then -

"Holy crow, you can hear him!" Bella shouted.

I jumped back, slightly terrified, and rammed into the armchair Jacob was in.

"Ow!" I murmured. "Shit!"

But no one noticed me. All eyes were on my sister and her husband.

"Shh," Edward murmured. "You startled it . . . him."

Bella's eyes widened and she smiled, her face full of wonder. She patted the side of her stomach. "Sorry, baby."

I couldn't help but smile slightly. My sister was happy. Edward was finally happy. They were a family. Rosalie moved to stand behind Bella on the couch, smiling down at the baby.

I was happy for them, honestly. It was everything Edward and Bella deserved. This baby was going to bring them so much joy.

That was if Bella would survive that long.

And suddenly a dark edge crept into the happy scene. This was the only time Bella was ever going to be happy with her family. It would never be like this again. Because she was going to die. This baby was going to grow up without a mother. All it would have was a father. If Edward even stayed after Bella was gone.

Suddenly, I noticed that Jacob was standing. He was trembling from head to toe. There was pain etched into every inch of his face.

"Ahh," Edward choked, hearing his thoughts.

He moved faster than I could see. Suddenly, he was standing at the end table. He threw something across the room and Jacob caught it..

"Go, Jacob. Get away from here." Edward didn't seem rude at all. He seemed sad for Jacob. It was if he was just trying to help him.

Jacob glanced down at his hand, holding it open enough for me to see that he held a set of car keys.

He was gone a few seconds after. We were silent for a few moments. Bella had tears in her eyes. I stared numbly after him.

Then, suddenly, I was on my feet, running after him, ignoring Bella's voice behind me. I knew Jacob was hurting. I knew that he was angry. He needed someone there, to make sure he didn't hurt someone . . . or himself.

I ran as fast as possible, reaching the garage just as Jacob was getting into a car.

Was that an Aston Martin Vanquish?

But I didn't have time to admire the car. I threw myself forward, opening the door and sliding in smoothly.

Jacob ignored me, hitting the gas and pushing his seat back in the same movement. The car leaped forward, feeling as if we were flying.

Jacob was quiet. Neither of us needed to speak. I knew what he felt, and he knew that I was hurting just as much as he was.

It seemed like only seconds later that Jacob hit the brakes. I felt my body move forward, straining against the seat belt as the car lurched to a stop.

I looked around me and gasped softly.

We were outside Embry's house.

"Jacob?" I asked quietly. "What are we doing here?"

He didn't look at me. His hands were at ten and two on the wheel. He glared straight ahead.

"I need to be alone, Bianca," he replied. "I need to think things through. And I know how much you miss Embry."

"But -"

"I'll be back for you later," he said. "Go enjoy your free time."

I grinned widely, feeling the ache in my chest begin to fade.

"Thank you, Jacob," I said. "It means a lot."

Jacob didn't move. "Sure, sure."

I moved to open the door, glad that I had cut the stupid wrap off my hand yesterday. "Bye, Jake."

"Bye."

The second I had closed my door, Jacob took off.

I took a deep breath, not able to push the smile from my face, and hurried to the door. I knocked quickly.

The door opened to reveal Embry's mom. She was dressed for work, holding a cup of coffee.

"Bianca!" she exclaimed. "It's wonderful to see you."

"Hi, Ms. Call," I said, returning her hug.

"You haven't been around lately," she said. "I was worried you and Embry had had a fight."

"No," I assured her. "We're still together. I was just . . . going through some things. I've been kind of distant."

"Oh, and now you're here to make it up to him, huh?" she said, winking. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. "Well, I'm off to work, then. It was nice to see you."

She turned and hurried to her car. As I stood there, watching her drive away, I couldn't help but think that Embry had the coolest mom around. Only she would think that it was okay her son and his girlfriend were having sex while she was gone.

It didn't even matter that we weren't. We hadn't done anything like that yet. I almost wanted to correct her, but she wouldn't believe me anyway.

I shook my head quickly and turned to go inside.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	15. Reunions

**Another chapter as promised. I just have to tell you guys how much I loved writing this chapter. And it wasn't for the kissing scenes and such. It was because I missed writing about Bianca and Embry. I missed writing about their relationship. I really enjoyed writing their sweet moments.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

I moved slowly through the kitchen, slightly nervous. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly, making sure there were no tangles. I reached the doorway to the living room and took a deep breath.

But he wasn't in there.

I let my breath out, relaxing slightly. It was fine. He was probably asleep. I debated just waiting on the couch, but I didn't know when Jacob would be back to get me. I wasn't going to waste that time.

I continued through, heading back towards his room.

I pushed the door open softly. His room was as it usually was. And there, spread across the bed, was Embry.

I could feel the heat of his body, could hear his steady breathing. His black hair was a mess and he was shirtless.

I slipped my shoes off and moved over to the bed. There was still a little room for me, so I laid down near the edge, facing him, with the blanket beneath me.

I reached forward and stroked his hair, enjoying how peaceful he looked. I felt the ache in my chest disappear the second I touched him.

After a minute or two, Embry breathed in deeply, waking up. His eyes opened. They were the perfect, gorgeous brown that I loved. He blinked a few times as they focused. Then, they widened and he seemed amazed.

"Hey," I said softly, stroking his cheek.

"Bianca," he replied breathlessly. "You're here."

He lifted his blanket, pulling it out from beneath me, and reached forward. His hands pulled me forward, into his embrace. I hugged him tightly, basking in the crazy heat of his body. His arms circled my waist and he buried his face in my neck.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm here."

"I missed you so much," he murmured against my collarbone.

"I missed you, too."

We held each other for a few moments, just enjoying the feel of the other one. Then, I felt a soft pressure against the skin of my neck, and realized that Embry was kissing me.

"I thought," he said between kisses that led up to my face, "that we agreed you could never leave me again. Do you remember your trip to Italy?"

"I'm sorry," I replied softly. "You know that."

"I do," he said. "And I'm sorry, too." He was kissing along my jaw now. I was starting to lose my train of thought.

"What for?" I asked, slightly surprised that he was apologizing.

He kissed the edge of my mouth and pulled away. "For not being there. I hate that I can't be with you."

"It's fine, Embry," I said. "Really."

"Good."

He kissed me, then. It was amazing, everything I'd been missing. My hands moved of their own accord, moving to lay flat against his bare chest. One of his hands cupped my face, while the other was at the small of my back, holding me tightly against him.

He rolled suddenly. His arms moved to brace himself on either side of me, so he laid against me without crushing me. My hands slid up his chest and around to the back of his neck, and I pulled him closer.

Almost without my permission, my legs kicked free of the blanket. They moved to circle Embry's waist. He made a small, surprised noise, but didn't argue. He just pressed himself closer.

And then his hands were everywhere. They moved down either side of my torso, moving quickly. They reached the hem of my shirt and paused for a brief second.

He was asking. Asking if he should continue, asking if he should stop. I usually stopped him, but this time I didn't want to. It felt so amazing, having him with me, I didn't want it to end.

I pulled away from the kiss and gasped for air. Embry continued to kiss down my neck, his hands touching the bottom of my shirt. He paused, then, his lips touching my collarbone. And he asked one final time.

"Yes," I gasped softly.

And for a moment, as we continued, I forgot everything. I even forgot my name. The only thing I cared about was Embry and I. Us. Our love. Nothing else mattered to me but him.

My one and only. My knight in shining armor. My true love. My werewolf. My soul mate.

Embry.

* * *

I was awake before my eyes opened. I could feel heat against my cheek, and a warm arm around me. I could hear a deep, thudding heartbeat, and feel Embry's chest beneath me, moving with each of his breaths.

I was happy. I could feel it in every fiber of my being. My life was perfect, right here in Embry's warm embrace. It would be like this the rest of my life. I could think of no better way to spend it.

I remembered, with a jolt, Ms. Call's comment about making it up to Embry, insinuating that I was there for sex. It hadn't been true at the time.

I smiled slightly as I realized that we had proved her right.

I opened my eyes to see the smooth skin of Embry's neck. My gaze moved higher and my eyes met his.

"Hey," I murmured.

The biggest grin I'd ever seen stretched across his face. "Hey."

I giggled slightly at his boyish glee.

"I love you," I said, laughing at his cheesy grin.

"I love you, too," he replied.

We laid there for a few moments, just basking in the happy feeling between us.

Then, Embry turned to me, slightly serious. "Do you have to leave soon?"

I sighed and nodded, feeling my happiness fade slightly. "I do."

Embry sighed with me. "I wish you wouldn't go."

"Me, too."

I sat up, pushing the blanket back. I stood, going in search for all of my clothes. Embry lay in bed, watching me. When I had stepped back into my jeans, I quickly refastened my bra. I reached to put my shirt on, but it wasn't there.

I turned to see Embry, his hand held behind his back. He was gazing at the ceiling and whistling innocently.

"Embry," I laughed. "I need that."

"No, you don't," he said. "You look great."

His eyes moved down to my chest and I laughed.

"I can't go out into public like this!" I exclaimed.

"Then don't go," he replied. He patted the bed next to him. "Stay with me."

I giggled. I strode forward and lifted his chin. He was sitting, so for a moment I was taller. I leaned down and kissed him. It was slow, soft, and teasing. Embry grasped my waist on either side. I felt cloth press into the skin on my left.

In one quick motion, I yanked the shirt from him and stepped back. I slipped the clothing over my head.

"Aw, c'mon," Embry whined. He stood up and stepped forward, grabbing my hands. "Wait."

"I've got to go, Embry."

"Jacob's not even here, yet," he said.

"He'll be here, soon," I replied.

"Oh, c'mon," he said. "You can wait. I'm sure you'd like to shower. Make sure you're squeaky clean. And if someone were to mysteriously join you . . ."

I groaned. "Seriously? Is that all you'll ever want anymore? Sex?"

Embry shook his head. "No. . . . It's just one of the things I'll want a lot."

He leaned down and kissed me, this time teasing me. I moaned softly.

"You're impossible to argue with," I murmured.

He laughed quickly as he took my hand and led me from his room.

* * *

"Embry," I said. "I really have to go this time."

We stood on his front porch. My hair was still drenched, though I actually had taken a shower afterwards. I smelled like Embry, something that I loved.

"I know, I know," he said. He sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied.

He kissed me, a very deep kiss that I wanted to continue. It also wasn't very appropriate, considering that Jacob was watching us from the car.

"Embry," I laughed, pulling away. "I've got to go."

He smiled back at me. "Bye, Bianca."

"Goodbye, Embry. I'll see you soon, I promise," I said.

I turned and headed over to the car. I opened the passenger door and slipped inside.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted him. "How're you doing?"

"Hold on a sec," he said.

He reached over and pressed a button. The window next to me rolled down smoothly. I looked out to see Embry, standing on the porch.

"Take care of her, Jacob," said Embry.

"Will do, Embry," Jacob replied. "You know I wouldn't let anything hurt her."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. The two of you are just overprotective. Quil is, too. Now let's go."

Jacob waved to Embry and hit the gas.

As we sped away, my window rolled up swiftly. When it was shut, Jacob turned to me.

"So . . . why's your hair wet?"

I flushed. "I - uh . . . we went swimming at the beach."

"Mm-hm," he said suspiciously. "And that's why you smell like Embry's shampoo and your shirt's inside out?"

I gasped and glanced down at my shirt. Sure enough, I had put it on inside out. I groaned.

Jacob just laughed. "Did Embry finally score?"

I blushed bright red. I was never going to live this down. I was busted.

"Shut up," I murmured.

Jacob just kept laughing.

**Don't be afraid to review! My goal is to get at least five before I post another chapter. **


	16. Names

**Another chapter! Just a fair warning to everyone. It might take me awhile to write the next few chapters. There's a lot that happens, so I have to sift through all of it. I want to make it as perfect as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

The second that Jacob pulled into the garage, I jumped out. He had teased me the entire ride, and I was ready to hit him.

Edward was waiting in the garage, which surprised me. He was rarely away from Bella. Something must've happened.

"Is everything -?" I asked.

"Bella's fine. She's just asleep," said Edward, calming my nerves.

I nodded. "Okay. Well, thanks for the ride, Jacob."

"Sure, sure," he replied.

I headed inside. Everything was how we had left it. Bella was on the couch, Rosalie was sitting near her. When I entered the room, Rosalie glanced up at me.

"You smell like wet dog," she complained.

I laughed lightly. "Sorry. Occupational hazard of being with a werewolf."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I approached Bella quietly, not wanting to wake her up. I settled in Jacob's chair from this morning and turned to Rosalie.

"Anything different?" I asked.

"That werewolf girl came in and screamed at Bella, defending the mutt," she said. "It made Bella cry."

I was slightly stunned by this news. Leah defending Jacob? Whoa.

"Anything else?"

"Edward wants Bella to deliver early," said Rose. "Tomorrow."

"Oh," I murmured. I tried to sound unaffected, but I failed. The fact that I was dreading Bella having this baby was obvious in my voice.

Because when she had this baby, I'd never see her again.

I pushed the thought away. "Hey, Rosalie, would you braid my hair?"

She nodded. I moved and settled near her feet, facing away from her. Her fingers were quick and strong, yet they held my hair delicately so as not to hurt me.

"So," I said, "what do you think the baby is going to be? Boy or girl?"

"I'm hoping it's a girl. The name Bella chose for a girl is beautiful," she replied.

"What name?" I asked. "I didn't know she had picked out names."

"Well, if it's a boy, she's going to name him EJ," she said softly. "Edward Jacob."

I grinned. "I should've known."

"And if it's a girl, she'll be named Ruh-nez-may," Rose said. "R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e."

"Renee and Esme," I murmured. "It's kind of cute. Although a definite mouthful. Middle name?"

"Carlie." Rosalie took the elastic from my wrist and finished her perfect French braid.

"Carlisle and Charlie," I replied. "Bella got creative, didn't she?"

Just then, Bella sat up.

"Bella?"

She turned around and looked at Rosalie. "Thirsty."

Rosalie flashed to Bella's side, holding the cup out. Bella took it and began sucking the human blood down. It was disgusting, but I knew that there was no other way to keep Bella alive.

A few moments later, Edward came back into the room.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping," he said, rushing to her side. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left."

"Don't worry. I just got so thirsty - it woke me up. It's a good thing Carlisle is bringing more. This kid is going to need it when he gets out of me."

"True. That's a good point."

"I wonder if he'll want anything else," she mused.

"I suppose we'll find out."

Jacob came into the room. From behind the couch I heard Alice say, "Finally."

I jumped, not even realizing that Alice was in the room.

"Hey, Bells," said Jacob. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine," she murmured. I turned and saw that she was close to tears.

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff."

"You don't have to do that, Jacob."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

He moved to sit on the arm of the sofa, near her head. Bella turned to look at him.

"I'm so s-" she began. She was topped when Jacob pinched her lips closed, refusing to let her speak.

"Jake," she mumbled.

"You can talk when you're not being stupid," he said, shaking his head.

"Fine, I won't say it," she murmured.

Jacob let go.

"Sorry!" she said quickly. She grinned widely, causing everyone around her to smile as well.

"So," she said a few moments later, trying to be casual. "How was your day?"

"Great. Went for a drive. Hung out in the park."

"Sounds nice."

"Sure, sure. . . . Although, Bianca's day was way better than mine. She had all sorts of fun, didn't you, B?" said Jacob. He turned to me and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

My mouth fell open and I blushed deep red.

"Oh," said Bella. "So what did you do today, Bianca?"

I glared at Jacob, murmuring almost silently, "Asshole."

Bella didn't hear. I turned to look at her, smiling lightly. "Oh, nothing. I mainly just wandered around the park while Jacob was thinking. Nothing special."

"Oh," she said. "That's nice."

I nodded, happy to have glided over that subject.

Suddenly, Bella made a face. "Rose?"

"Again?" chuckled Rosalie.

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour," Bella replied.

Edward and Jacob moved so Rosalie could lift Bella and take her to the bathroom.

"Can I walk? My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" asked Edward.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them."

Rose set Bella on her feet, staying close to catch her. Bella stretched, wincing slightly.

"That feels good," she said. "Ugh, but I'm huge."

I rolled my eyes.

"One more day," she said. She patted her stomach softly, looking at the bump lovingly.

"All righty, then. Whoops - oh no!"

Bella's cup, filled with red blood, fell to the side, spilling the dark liquid onto the couch. Bella reached for it.

There was an odd sound from inside Bella's body. It sounded like something ripped, and it was loud enough that I could just barely hear it.

"Oh!" she gasped.

And then she went limp. Rosalie caught her before she hit the ground. Edward rushed over, hands out, the stain on the sofa forgotten.

"Bella?" he asked.

Everyone was silent. Jacob, Alice, and I hadn't moved. We were too afraid.

Then, Edward's eyes unfocused and an expression of panic leaped across his face.

Bella screamed. It was an awful noise, one that cut me to the core. It sounded like pure agony. Then, it was cut off with a gurgle, and her eyes rolled back into her head. She twitched, arched in Rosalie's arms, and then puked blood.

**I really, really love getting reviews. They're the only thing that keep me writing this for you. :)**


	17. Birth

**Another chapter for you. I will more than likely have the next chapter up very soon. I'm actually in the process of writing it right now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

Rosalie held Bella's body. It twitched, and spasmed. Each time she moved, there were faint snaps and cracks as the baby began to kill her from the inside out.

Everyone was paused for a half second. Then everyone burst into action. They were shouting so fast I couldn't understand them. And then they were gone, all of them sprinting up the stairs.

I stood there for a moment, stunned. I didn't have reflexes like the magical creatures I spent my life around. They were already gone. I took a deep breath and sprinted up the stairs after them.

I made it halfway when I felt a breeze and was lifted off my feet.

"You're too slow," Alice complained. "C'mon."

She breezed through the house. I could hear Bella screaming something, but I couldn't make it out.

Alice carried me into Carlisle's office and set me farthest from the door. I stood near Bella's head, next to Jacob. Edward was directly across from me, Rosalie next to him. And between us all was Bella, gushing blood. Edward held her head up, trying to help her breathe.

Alice clipped an earpiece beneath Rosalie's ear and then backed away.

Bella's body was barely pale anymore. A large red stain was spreading beneath the skin of her stomach. There were dark splotches spread everywhere, more than likely from bruises. As I stood there, Rosalie raised a scalpel, reaching for Bella's stomach.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted.

"There's no time," Rosalie hissed. "He's dying!"

The scalpel pierced Bella's stomach and red was suddenly everywhere. Bella couldn't even scream because she was still choking on blood.

Rosalie suddenly lost her focus. Her black eyes suddenly widened and her lips pulled back, revealing her teeth.

"No, Rose!" Edward roared. But he couldn't move, trying to help Bella breathe.

Jacob launched himself across the table.

"Jacob!" I shrieked.

He didn't even phase. He slammed into Rosalie and quickly covered her airways, preventing her from breathing. He swung her around and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the doorframe. It buckled, her earpiece shattered. Alice grabbed her by the throat and yanked her backward, into the hall.

Jacob stood and ripped the scalpel from his arm. I worried for him, but his attention was all on Bella, so I figured that he must be fine.

"Alice get her out of here!" Edward shouted. "Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, I need you!"

Jacob rushed to stand beside me, looking down at Bella. Her skin was turning blue, her eyes wide, unseeing.

"CPR?" Edward asked Jacob.

"Yes!"

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-"

A sharp crack sounded in the air. So loud that even I heard it clearly. Bella didn't even scream. Her legs just went limp and sprawled out unnaturally.

"Her spine," Edward choked in horror.

"Get it out of her!" Jacob snarled. He threw the scalpel at Edward, where it just hit and fell away. "She won't feel anything now!"

Jacob leaned over Bella's head, so I moved out of the way, going to stand near her stomach instead. I grabbed her hand, clutching it tightly.

"Come on, Bells," I said. "You can do this. You're going to be fine. You have to push through it. When you wake up, you'll have everything you've ever wanted. You'll have a baby. You'll be a vampire. Everything will be like it should!"

I kept speaking to her, trying to keep her alive through my encouraging words.

Jacob continued his CPR.

Then, suddenly a sound like shredding metal split the air. I turned to see Edward, his face pressed against Bella's stomach. He was trying to rip through to the baby.

Jacob blew more air into her mouth. She coughed, blinking rapidly, her eyes rolling around unfocused.

"You stay with me now, Bella! Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"

Then, she stopped moving. Her breathing picked up, though, so I knew she wasn't dead.

I turned to see Edward, holding a small bloody body in his arms. An odd emotion spread across his face, something like love and wonder.

"Renesmee," he whispered.

For a brief second, I felt a spasm of victory because I had been right. The baby wasn't a boy. It was a girl.

And then I realized that my sister was a mother. She had made another life. This little body was my niece. I smiled slightly, feeling tears of joy enter my eyes and overflow onto my cheeks.

"Let me . . . ," Bella croaked. "Give her to me."

I watched as Edward placed the small body into Bella's arms. She blinked quickly, and then her eyes finally focused on her daughter.

"Renes . . . mee. So . . . beautiful."

Then Bella gasped in pain.

Edward snatched the baby from Bella's arms. There, just over Bella's breast, was a small bite mark from where the baby had bitten her.

"No, Renesmee," murmured Edward. And I don't know why, but I could sense that Renesmee understood him. Edward stared at the baby for a few more moments. I looked at her as well, amazed at how beautiful she was.

"What are you waiting for?" said Jacob breathlessly.

I turned to see Jacob, giving CPR to Bella, who was no longer breathing. I gasped and felt tears enter my eyes.

"Take the baby," said Edward to Jacob.

"Throw it out the window," he snarled in reply.

I couldn't bear to watch them try to revive my dead sister any longer.

"I'll take her," I murmured.

Edward looked at my face for a split second before deciding that I could take the baby.

"Save her," I whispered softly to him as I gathered the baby in my arms.

He nodded determinedly and turned back to Bella.

I headed out, into the hallway. Before I left, I paused in the doorway and glanced back.

Jacob, breathing for Bella. Edward, standing over them, about to change her. Bella, dead, only still alive because Jaocb was doing all the work for her.

Then, I turned and left.

**Reviews are amazing! I very much do enjoy them, so by all means, tell me what you think!**


	18. Nessie

**All right. This is the next chapter, one that I really enjoyed writing. I know that it's sort of short, but don't worry. Another will be on the way soon. I'm kind of on a roll today (which is probably why there are quite a few mistakes - oh well), and all I want to do is keep writing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

I carried Renesmee into the bathroom, glad that she knew not to bite me. I quickly cleaned her up, washing all the blood from her skin.

She was pale, and her temperature was hot, as hot as the werewolves. I could feel her heart beat as I held a hand above her forehead and washed the blood from her hair. When it was gone, her bronze curls were revealed. I wiped the blood from her face, and was done. There was color in her cheeks and she was smiling, revealing white teeth.

I looked into her eyes and felt more tears enter my eyes. They were chocolate brown, similar to the brown that I had, the brown that Charlie had. The exact same color as Bella.

I smiled down at my beautiful niece.

"Oh, you're so beautiful," I whispered.

Renesmee lifted her arm to touch my cheek.

I gasped.

I could see the sink before me, Rensmee's beautiful face. But at the same, time, I could see another image. It was one of Bella, as she had looked when she held Renesmee. There was blood everywhere. In the image, I could sense a silent question of who Bella was.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Bella had some crazy thing that stopped people from touching her mind. Edward could hear people's thoughts. It should've been excpected that their child have supernatural gifts.

I took a deep breath, calming my heart, and looked down into Renesmee's brown eyes.

"That's your Mommy," I said.

She touched my cheek again, asking where.

"She'll be okay. You'll meet her soon."

I didn't think she could understand my words, but I was pretty sure she understood my meaning. She was a very, very intelligent baby.

"Okay, baby girl, let's get something to cover you up," I said.

"Here," said a voice. "Use this."

I turned to see Rosalie, standing in the doorway. She held a small, pink blanket in her hands.

I gasped, bringing Renesmee closer to my body and stepping back, away from Rosalie.

Rose held her hand up, cautioning me. "It's fine. I'm all right. You're in no danger."

I waited for a few moments, unsure if I should trust her. But she seemed civilized, and didn't look thirsty. I nodded and stepped forward, taking Rosalie's offered blanket.

I quickly wrapped Renesmee in the blanket, and held her in my arms, smiling down.

"She's beautiful," Rose murmured.

I nodded. "She is."

"She's hungry."

"Well, let's go feed her," I murmured.

I led the way from the room, going down the stairs and sat on the sofa. A split second later, Rosalie came back, a bottle full of blood in her hands.

She was looking at the baby with wondering eyes, full of love. I knew that she had always wanted to be a mother, always wanted a child. Besides, Renesmee was heavy for a baby.

"Here," I said softly, holding the baby out to her. "You feed her."

Rose looked surprised. "Me? No. She's your niece."

I rolled my eyes. "She's your niece, too. Go ahead."

She seemed undecided for a few moments, but took Renesmee from my arms. If vampires could cry, Rosalie would have.

* * *

I didn't hear Jacob come down the stairs. I didn't hear him moving at all. I just glanced up and noticed that he was there, on the steps. One look at his face and I knew that Bella was dead.

I cried. They were soft sobs, not enough to bring attention to me. It was an odd feeling, being so happy and amazed by my little niece, but at the same time being devastated and sad because my sister was dead.

I stood up and walked over to get some tissues, sniffling softly. I grabbed the box and turned around to go back to Rosalie.

Jacob stood behind her, glaring at her back. I was struck paralyzed with fear. Jacob wanted to kill Renesmee.

I opened my mouth to speak. Rosalie lifted Renesmee into the air, nuzzling her cheek. Renesmee turned her head to face Jacob.

I watched it across Jacob's face. The third time I'd seen it happen to one of the wolves.

He stopped trembling and froze for a brief moment. I watched his face go through the emotions. Confusion. Curiousity. Wonder. Love. The force of it dropped Jacob to his knees, watching the only thing that mattered to him for the rest of his life.

I paused, completely amazed.

Rosalie glanced up, then, staring into space.

"Bella's heartbeat. It's going. She's going to be fine," she murmured.

I couldn't even fathom her words because I was so amazed. Rosalie followed my eyes and turned around to see Jacob behind her, kneeling on the ground behind her.

"What are you doing, dog?" she asked. She stood up and stepped away, guarding Renesmee in her arms.

"Rose," I said, hurrying forward. "Don't."

"What?"

"Here. Give her to me," I said.

Rosalie looked skeptical, but she handed me Renesmee. I held her and walked forward, toward Jacob. He stared down at Renesmee and I in shock.

"Jacob," I said.

Then, without explaining, I held Renesmee out to him. He took her from me and cradled the little pink blanket in his arms. She cooed softly and moved her hands to grasp the air above her, reaching for Jacob's face.

He grinned and let out a surprised chuckle.

I reached forward and touched Renesmee's reaching hand.

"Yes, Renesmee," I said. "That's Jacob. He's your wolf."

I heard a surprised gasp and turned to see Alice and Jasper, standing on either side of Rosalie, who had gasped. All had astonished looks on their faces.

"He imprinted on her?" asked Alice.

I smiled tearfully and nodded. "He did."

Suddenly, I felt a brush of air and Edward was standing beside me, looking at Jacob.

They looked at each other, Edward glaring and Jacob just staring. It was obvious in Jacob's expression that he wasn't going to fight Edward, but he wasn't going to back down, either.

Then, Edward sighed tiredly.

"Fine," he said softly, admitting that he wasn't going to kill Jacob. He obviously wasn't going to like it, either. There was a brief pause as he lifted his arms and held them toward Jacob. "Let me hold her."

Jacob smiled, relieved, and obeyed.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I couldn't find any good way to end it like I wanted.**

**Please feel free to review!**


	19. Going Home

**Hey, hey, hey! Here we go. One more chapter for you guys. Just to let you know, my sister broke my 'g' key and it sticks, so if one of the words seems messed up, it's probably missing a g.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

The night slipped by quickly. We passed the baby around, letting everyone hold her. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett came back and joined the circle. Even Seth did. When dawn arrived, Esme woke me up from my short, four hour sleep.

Alice came down the stairs, carrying the shredded remains of Bella's clothes. "There you go, Edward. I've cleaned her up and dressed her in a rather beautiful dress, if I do say so myself."

There were chuckles heard around the room, mine included.

"Well, I think I'm going to take Renesmee to see Bella," he said.

He hurried up the stairs, Nessie in his arms.

Jacob stood up and stretched. He walked over to the sleeping Seth and nudged him. "Hey, kid, get up. You've got go relieve your sister."

Seth pushed himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"All right," he murmured. He stood up and hurried out the door, already taking his clothes off as he went.

"Bianca," Jacob said. "I'm heading to La Push to explain everything to Sam."

I realized the meaning in his words. He was suggesting that it was time for me to go.

I sighed, but I knew that he was right. We didn't know when Bella was going to wake up, but I couldn't be here when she did. Better to leave now, when she was still burning, than later, when she was waking up.

I felt a few tears spring to my eyes. "All right."

I stood up, and the vampires in the room followed my example. The goodbyes were quick. Simple hugs, kisses on the cheek. It was all I could handle.

I headed up the stairs, Jacob a few paces behind me. I turned into Carlisle's office to see Edward, standing near Bella on the table, with Renesmee in his arms.

"I've come to say goodbye," I said. I avoided looking at Bella.

Edward nodded. "I know."

He handed Nessie to me. I hugged her gently, and was surprised when she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you, Nessie," I said. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Jacob had started calling her that earlier in the night and I loved it.

She pressed her hands to my cheek, but there were no pictures. I felt a few tears enter my eyes, but I quickly brushed them away.

I handed her back to Edward.

"I'm going to take her back downstairs," said Edward.

I nodded. I heard the door shut softly behind him. Then I finally looked at Bella.

She was clean. Her hair was turning back into the bright, luscious brown it used to be. Her cheeks weren't hollowed out anymore, and she looked to be a healthy weight, just as she had been before she became pregnant. Alice had slipped her into a fitted dress of ice blue silk something she would hate. I could imagine that this was my sister, and she was just sleeping.

I stepped forward and grasped her hand, already crying.

"Bella," I whispered. "My sister. My best friend. You're going to make a wonderful mother, and I know that you're going to be happy. You'll finally get everything you've ever wanted and more. . . . I expect pictures."

I heard a soft chuckle and turned to see Jacob, smiling a few feet behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Bella.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, Bells," I murmured. "I love you. Forever -"

I paused for a moment, waiting for the next words that I knew I would never hear her say. I lifted her hand, squeezed it once, and then set it next to her on the table. I turned around to face Jacob.

"I'm ready," I said.

As we turned to leave, Edward came back into the room. I hurried forward and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Edward," I said. "You're the best big brother I could have asked for."

"I will, Bianca," he replied. "Take care."

* * *

I didn't start to cry until Jacob and I got into Edward's Volvo. I cried quietly nearly the entire ride there. Jacob was silent, knowing I didn't want his comfort. I didn't stop crying until we entered La Push. I sat up straighter and quickly wiped away my tears, erasing all evidence.

We pulled up in front of Jacob's house and he turned to me. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

Jacob reached over and touched my shoulder. I smiled.

"Don't go getting all mushy on me now," I said, rolling my eyes. "C'mon. You've got an angry pack to face."

I opened the door and stepped out as Jacob chuckled.

We both turned to face the door just as it opened. Billy rolled out, looking happier than I'd seen him in awhile.

"Jacob!" he exclaimed, smiling. "You're all right."

There were footsteps from inside the house and Paul came outside, followed closely by Rachel. She grinned when she saw him and rushed forward, hugging him tightly. She looked like she was crying. Jacob hugged her back before rolling his eyes and pulling out of the hug.

"Jake?" Paul asked. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob held up his hands. "Relax, Paul. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to explain . . . and bring Bianca back to her car."

Paul gestured for Jacob to continue.

"I imprinted," he said softly.

"Imprinted?" asked Paul. "On who?"

"My baby niece," I said. "Renesmee. Edward and Bella's daughter."

Everyone looked amazed. Paul looked astounded.

"Okay," he said slowly. "This situation obviously needs Sam. C'mon, Jake. You can explain it all to him."

He jumped off the porch, kissed Rachel on the cheek, and headed into the woods.

Jacob turned to me. "You'll be okay?"

I nodded, waving him away. "Yes. Go on."

He hugged me quickly and ran after Paul, already taking his shirt off. He soon disappeared in the trees.

I turned back to Rachel and Billy. "Is my car still behind Jacob's garage?"

"Yes," Billy replied.

"Okay, thanks."

I turned to head back there, but Rachel stopped me.

"Bianca, is there anything you need?" she asked. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine. I just want to get home."

She nodded and let me go.

* * *

I drove slowly, delaying my return to Forks. It was still pretty early in the morning, so Charlie was more than likely getting ready for work. I realized, then, that I had school in a few hours.

School. It seemed so odd after what I'd been through over the past few days.

When I pulled up, Charlie's cruiser was still in the driveway. I parked my car and took a few deep breaths, calming my nerves. He was going to be angry with me. When my heart rate was slightly slower, I got out and approached the front door.

I unlocked the door, placed my hand on the doorknob, and took one last calming breath. Then, I pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Dad?" I called, shutting the door behind me. "Hello?"

There were hurried footsteps from the kitchen. A split second later, Charlie came around the corner.

It surprised me, how normal he looked. Curly brown hair, brown eyes, still wrinkled near his eyes. I had expected him to look different, to have changed in some way. Then I realized that the only thing that had changed was me.

"Bianca?" he asked. "Bianca!"

He hurried forward and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, smiling.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "I was so worried for you."

I sighed and pulled out of his embrace.

"I drove down to California for a few days, Dad," I said. "I needed some air, Dad. And I needed some sun. . . . How long am I grounded for?"

Charlie seemed to study my face for a few moments. I must have look emotionally drained because he sighed.

"Just a week. But I'm letting you off easy. The thing with Bella has us all out of sorts, that's the only reason you're not getting more, all right?"

I smiled, amazed at my good luck. "All right."

"Now, you have school in a few hours. You don't want to be late."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	20. Reveal

**Another chapter for you all! I have to tell you that I loved writing the scene in the forest. Bianca's gone through so much, and changed in so many ways. It was like the old Bianca was showing and she was her old self, before werewolves and vampires.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight Saga.**

I woke up to the sound of voices floating up the stairs. Charlie's was loud and welcoming, surprising me. The other voice was husky, and very familiar.

Jacob.

I hadn't seen him in three days. I hadn't heard anything from the Cullens in three days. It was killing me, having to act like I didn't know anything. School work was awful. I was grounded from Embry completely, with no contact, because Charlie thought that he was the main reason for my leaving. It had gotten so bad that Embry sneaked over the night before last to see me during one of his patrols. I had seen him for twenty minutes before he had to leave again.

I missed the wolves. I missed the Cullens. I missed Nessie. I missed Embry. I missed Bella. I missed everyone and everything.

As I sat up, I heard the sound of the door closing. I jumped up and rushed across the hall to Bella's old room. I looked through her window to see Jacob, leading Charlie across the lawn and into the woods. Charlie looked really confused, and Jacob was talking a lot.

I wasn't sure what Jacob was doing, but something gave me a bad feeling.

I hurried back across the hall to my room. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. I hurried downstairs, slipped my feet into my boots, and rushed outside, heading into the woods after them.

I followed the trail, knowing that Jacob wouldn't stray from it. I was hurrying, afraid that he was going to do something extremely stupid.

"If she's back, I'm going to see her," said Charlie's voice. "Right now."

"Hold on a sec, Charlie," said Jacob's voice. "I've got to show you something."

There were a few moments of silence as I kept hurrying forward. Then -

"Jacob, what are you doing? Why are you -?"

I turned around the corner to see Jacob and Charlie. The path had widened into a bit of a clearing. They stood, facing each other. From my position, I was on Jacob's right side, and Charlie's left, but was still several yards away. Neither payed me any attention.

"Don't worry, Charlie, it'll make sense in a minute," said Jacob. He was smiling slightly, enjoying Charlie's freaked out face.

He leaned down and pulled his shorts off. And then it clicked in my head.

He was phasing.

I didn't understand why he was phasing in front of Charlie. And it didn't even bother me that Jacob was naked, though I made sure to avoid looking at anything.

All I knew was that Charlie was going to have a heart attack when he saw Jacob phase. Jacob couldn't tell Charlie his secret! He'd find out about Embry and then Bella and -

"Jacob Black!" I shrieked, running toward him. "Don't you dare!"

Jacob and Charlie both turned to look at me.

"Bianca?" asked Charlie.

"I'm sorry, B. I've got to," said Jacob. I was almost there. If I got too close he wouldn't phase, he'd be too afraid to hurt me -

Jacob phased.

"NO!" I jumped in front of Charlie, hands up, trying to stop Jacob.

It still amazed me when one of the wolves phased. It was as if they just suddenly exploded. Like a wolf was trapped inside of them and when they phased, he escaped and took over.

The large, russet wolf landed on all four paws. His eyes stared down at me, silently asking me to forgive him.

"You idiot!" I shrieked. "Phase back so I can kill you!"

Jacob barked a laughed and made a face, obviously making fun of me. Then, his eyes moved to Charlie and his face dropped. He suddenly became very serious, staring with round eyes.

I turned around to see Charlie, clutching a tree for support. His face was pale and his breathing was labored, as if he were in shock. He was looking at Jacob with wide eyes, shaking his head.

I felt a shimmer in the air as Jacob phased back again. He moved fast, pulling his shorts on before Charlie could say anything.

"Charlie," said Jacob, standing next to me, completely dressed. "You don't live in the world you thought you lived in. The good news is, nothing has changed - except that now you know. Life'll go on the same it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this."

Charlie was breathing deeply. His heart rate was obviously slowing. He took another deep breath and then turned to glare at me.

"You knew about this? You knew that Jacob was a - uh -?"

"Werewolf," Jacob said. "And you can't blame her. She can't tell anyone."

"But how do you know, Bianca?" asked Charlie. He raised his eyebrows, as if he already knew the answer, he was just waiting for me to confirm it.

"Embry's a werewolf," I murmured softly.

It was silent for a beat. Then -

"You can't see him anymore."

"Dad," I protested "You can't -"

"I can and I will. I am the parent, and what I say goes," he said quickly, cutting off all discussion. I was momentarily stunned. "Now. What's really going on with the whole rare-disease thing? Was Bella really even sick? You said that she had come home."

"She _was_ sick. And she was dying. The change was necessary," said Jacob. "But she's fine now. It's just that she kind of had to go through a bit of a change to get better."

"What kind of 'change?'"

"Well . . . she looks a lot more like Esme than she does Renee."

Charlie closed his eyes for a few moments, silently working through everything. Then, he sighed.

"Can she turn into an animal, too?" he asked quietly, as if dreading the answer.

Jacob chuckled. "She wishes she was that cool!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Charlie. "Dad, maybe you should hear more about werewolves. You'll understand more, and-"

"No," said Charlie, holding up a hand. "I'd rather not know the specifics. . . . But I do want to know something else. Did Bella know what she was doing when she married Edward?"

"Sure," said Jacob, "she's known all about this for years, ever since she first came to Forks."

I turned and glared at Jacob, silently telling him that the next time he was sleeping, I would slit his throat.

Charlie looked angry. "She knew? And she still married him?"

"Dad, she loves him," I said softly.

"Did you know, before you started dating Embry? Did you know about all this?" he asked me.

I could sense that Jacob felt slightly guilty. Good.

"Yes," I said softly, staring at the ground.

Charlie got angry. He ranted about how Bella and I never told him anything. He was our father, he was supposed to protect us from these things. Why did we have to keep it from him?

I stared at the ground, brushing away a few tears. I felt awful, felt extremely guilty for always lying to him, but we had done it to protect him.

When he finally calmed down, he seemed to feel a lot better. It was as if he had already accepted things in Forks were strange and this was just more proof. He sighed.

"Okay, I only want two things," he said. He held up one finger. "I want to see Bella, to make sure she's okay."

Jacob nodded. "That can work. But, you should let me go ahead of you to explain."

Charlie nodded. Then, he held up his other finger.

" And I want to be told as little as possible about this," he said. "If it's not essential for me to know, I don't want to hear it. Need to know, only."

I felt a smile spread across my face and turned to look at Jacob. He was smiling as well.

"That's perfect," said Jacob. "Well, I'll go tell them you're coming."

He wheeled around to head farther into the woods, but turned back to face us again.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you," he said. "Edward and Bella have inherited a new little mouth to feed."

Charlie's eyebrows lifted, but he was already too shocked for this to really affect him. "What do you mean?"

"She's an orphan that they're adopting," Jacob continued. "Her name is Nessie."

"So, wait, they're adopting a little girl? Like a daughter? Like I'm sort of a grandfather?" he said. There was a small smile on his face.

I smiled at how happy Charlie was.

"Yes," Jacob said. "She's more special than all of us put together. Trust me, you don't want to know about this. But if you can ignore all the strange parts, you're going to be amazed. She's the most wonderful person in the whole world."

I grinned at Jacob, who was almost glowing.

"If you can deal with that, they'll stick around for a while and you'll get a chance to get to know her. But if it's too much, they're going to leave."

When he said that, I finally realized why Jacob had revealed his secret to Charlie. They were going to leave, to pretend Bella was dead. Which meant he was going to lose Nessie. He did this so he wouldn't lose her.

"As long as no one forces too much information on me, I'll deal," said Charlie.

Jacob and I grinned again.

"Now can I see Bella?" he asked.

Jacob nodded. "I'll just go tell them."

He turned and rushed back into the woods.

* * *

When he was gone, Charlie turned on me.

"You're grounded for two more weeks," he said, walking past me.

I sighed and followed him down the path, back toward the house. "It wasn't just me. It was Bella, too."

"Well, I can't punish Bella anymore, can I? And you're not allowed to see Embry anymore. It's not safe"

"Dad," I argued "You can't keep Embry and I apart."

"Yes, I can."

"No," I said. "You can't. There's a werewolf bond between us that you can't break."

Charlie raised his hands to his ears. "Don't tell me anything."

"Dad, if you just listen -"

"No, Bianca," he said sternly. "I don't want to hear it."

We reached the edge of the woods and headed toward the house.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you to see Bella. I have just as much a right to see her as you do," I said stubbornly.

"That's fine," he said. We reached the door and he opened it for me, letting me go in first. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can leave."

**Reviews are wonderful, of course.**


	21. Meetings

**I just feel like writing some more. I'm having so much fun with this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight Saga.**

The ride over to the Cullens was quiet. I was angry at Charlie for his reaction to Embry being a werewolf. And at the same time, I was nervous. Bella was more than likely a bloodthirsty vampire. The smell of my blood would probably send her into a frenzy and she would try to kill me.

And Charlie.

We turned onto the Cullen driveway and my heartbeat picked up. Charlie drove slowly, aggravating me to no end. When we finally reached the house, I was practically bouncing to get out of the car.

"Bianca, would you wait a minute?" Charlie called to me. I was already halfway up the steps while Charlie was still getting out of the car.

"Well, hurry up," I complained.

He followed me, though a lot more slowly. I turned when he reached the bottom stair and continued to up the steps. I strode forward to open the door, but Charlie told me not to be rude, so I had to wait for him to reach the door. Then, he took two deep breaths.

And he finally knocked on the door. Knock, knock, knock.

The door opened to reveal Carlisle. He smiled at us in welcome.

"Hello, Charlie, Bianca," he said. He looked perfectly surprised to see us, although we knew he wasn't.

Charlie stepped in front of me, refusing to let me pass him.

"Carlisle," he said stiffly. "Where's Bella?"

"Right here, Dad," said a voice. It was beautiful, like the tinkling of bells.

Over Carlisle's shoulder, I could see the sofa. Sitting on it was Edward, a dark-haired beauty by his side, and in her arms was Nessie.

She didn't even resemble the same child I had washed the blood from days ago. She looked weeks old. Her face looked the same, just slightly older, and she supported herself in Bella's arms. Her face was hidden in Bella's hair. Nessie's hair matched Edward's, though it was curly, like mine and Charlie's.

Bella was absolutely gorgeous. Her features were perfect, and even, making me very jealous. She barely resembled the sister I had known. But at the same time, she looked as if she was meant to be that way. It was like her entire life, she'd been wearing the wrong body, and now she was wearing the right one.

"Oh, Bella," I murmured, smiling. "You look amazing!"

She met my eyes and smiled, slightly. I smiled back, letting her know that everything was okay.

"Is that you, Bella?" Charlie whispered.

"Yep. Hi, Dad."

Charlie took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Hey, Charlie," said Jacob. I turned to see him and Seth sitting in the far corner. "How're things?"

Charlie turned to glare at Jacob for a moment. Then he shuddered, obviously remembering Jacob's phasing.

Charlie walked forward, and I followed. He stopped when we were a few feet away.

I could feel how tense Bella was and I knew she was trying her hardest to remain calm.

"Bella?" Charlie asked again.

"It's really me."

I grinned. I was so happy for her. Sure, the fact that if she wanted to, she would kill me was a bit of a downer, but she was finally what she'd always wanted to be. Equal to Edward.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Bella said.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

"Really and truly great," Bella said. "Healthy as a horse."

"Jake said this was . . . necessary. That you were dying." He said the words like he didn't believe them.

Bella leaned into Edward for support, and took a breath.

I noticed then that she hadn't been breathing. She had been trying to prevent actually smelling us. She winced slightly.

"Jacob was telling you the truth."

"That makes one of you," Charlie growled. He turned to glare at me, and I sighed.

Bella glanced down anxiously at Nessie. Charlie followed her gaze.

"Oh," he said. All the anger melted from his face. "This is her. The orphan Jacob said you're adopting."

"My niece," Edward said.

"I thought you'd lost your family," Charlie accused him.

"I lost my parents," Edward lied. "My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family."

Nessie peeked out from Bella's hair. She glanced shyly at Charlie before hiding again.

"She's . . . she's, well, she's a beauty."

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started."

"What else could we do?" Edward asked, touched Nessie's cheek lightly. "Would you have refused her?"

"Hmph. Well." He shook his head. "Jake says you call her Nessie?"

"No, we don't," Bella said sharply. "Her name is Renesmee."

I laughed softly. Apparently Bella didn't like her daughter's nickname.

"How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could -"

"She's mine," interrupted Bella. She spoke fiercely, allowing no room for discussion. "I want her."

Charlie frowned. "You gonna make me a grandpa so young?"

Edward smiled. "Carlisle's a grandfather, too."

Charlie glanced at Carlisle and laughed. "I guess that does sort of make me feel better." He turned back to Nessie. "She sure is something to look at."

Nessie finally leaned out from Bella's hair. She turned her gaze on Charlie, and he saw her brown eyes.

He gasped, and began to hyperventilate.

Bella was looking at him nervously. I was focused on Nessie. She was leaning toward me, her arms outstretched. She squirmed, trying to get out of Bella's hold.

Bella noticed. She glanced down at Nessie, who was trying to get to me, and then up at me. I raised my eyebrows, silently asking if it was all right.

She seemed surprised, but she held Nessie out to me. I hurried forward and lifted my little niece into my arms, making sure not to touch Bella's super cold skin.

Nessie hugged me tightly, her arms wrapping around my neck. I hugged her back, pressing her close.

"Nessie," I murmured, too low for Charlie to hear. "I missed you."

She pulled back and smiled up at me. I smiled back and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. She seemed amazed when I pulled away and copied my movements, kissing my cheek.

"Aw, thank you," I said. "You're so sweet."

She grinned wider.

I moved to sit in the empty chair near the couch, carrying Nessie with me. I settled into the chair comfortably, and Nessie settled in my lap.

She lifted her hand and pressed it to my cheek. An image of Bella, screaming at Jacob, entered my mind. Jacob, holding his hands up innocently. And Bella leaping toward him, with Seth jumping in the way. She seemed happy that Seth had jumped between them.

Her view of Jacob was almost possessive. It was like Jacob was hers and no one could mess with him.

I laughed then and glanced over at Jacob, who was muttering something to Charlie. She showed me an image of him standing beside Charlie and I could actually feel it, how possessive she was.

"Yes," I murmured to her. "He's yours. I've got one, too."

I glanced back to the conversation to see Charlie, looking down at Nessie and I. He seemed to have calmed down quite a bit.

"Whoa," Charlie gasped. "How old is she?"

"Um . . ." Bella said.

"Three months," Edward supplied. "Rather, she's the size of a three-month-old, more or less. She's younger in some ways and more mature in others."

Nessie lifted her hand and waved at him.

Charlie blinked quickly.

Jacob elbowed him. "Told you she was special, didn't I?"

Charlie cringed away.

"Oh, c'mon, Charlie," Jacob groaned. "I'm still the same person I've always been. Just pretend this afternoon didn't happen."

I snorted.

Charlie turned pale, but he nodded. "Just what is your part in all this, Jake? How much does Billy know? Why are you here?"

Jacob was glowing as he looked down at Nessie. He glanced at me, slightly jealous. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, I could tell you all about it - Billy knows absolutely everything - but it involves a lot of stuff about werewo-"

"Ungh!" Charlie exclaimed, covering his ears. "Never mind."

Jacob grinned. "Everything's going to be great, Charlie. Just try to not believe anything you see."

Charlie mumbled to himself.

"Woo!" Emmett suddenly boomed. "Go Gators!"

I jumped slightly, Nessie clutched my arm. Charlie and Jacob jumped as well. The vampires in the room just froze.

"Florida winning?" asked Charlie. He moved to watch the game.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at Nessie.

She copied me, rolling her eyes. I giggled. She lifted her hand to my cheek. I saw an image of a brush, and the feel of it going through her curls.

"Do you want me to brush your hair?" I asked.

Rosalie was suddenly there, holding a brush out to me. I took it from her.

"Thanks, Rose," I said.

Nessie turned around and I began brushing her hair. Each time I ran the brush through them, the curls would bounce back into place, the way that my hair always did.

"I'm very jealous of you right now," said a voice.

I turned to see Bella, sitting on the couch, Edward sitting with her. I could see that her eyes were a gross, muddy brown color. The happy couple looked to be cuddling, but I knew that it was more like a restraining hug.

"Why?"

"Because she likes you so much," she said. "Why is that? I didn't even know that you'd met her."

"Bella, I was there when she was delivered," I told her. I flinched, remembering the fountain of blood from Bella's mouth, and her stomach. Her screams. I shook my head to clear it. "I was one of the first people she saw."

"Oh," Bella said. "I didn't know."

"Yeah," I murmured, nodded. "And I'm the cool aunt."

I grinned over at Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled begrudgingly. Alice's tinkling laugh reached me from across the room.

Nessie turned then, in my lap, and reached for my hair. She grabbed a lock of it and pulled it forward, out toward her. Then she grabbed one of hers and compared it. Her eyes widened in wonder and she grinned to see the similar curl to it.

I smiled and leaned to kiss her forehead.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	22. Parties

**So sorry for the two week wait. I got a new computer and Windows 8 is killing me. I couldn't figure out how to work half of this crap. It was ridiculous. But no worries, I've got it working now and I should start churning out these chapters in no time. This story should be done soon.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

Charlie was reluctant to leave. We stayed for the entire day. I sat and held Nessie for most of the time. She played with my hair, comparing our matching curls. When she fell asleep, I handed her off to Bella.

Eventually, Seth reminded Charlie of our dinner obligations, and Charlie stood up to leave.

I followed after them slowly. When Charlie headed to the car, I took his place next to Bella.

"I'm so happy for you, Bells," I said.

She grinned. "Thanks, B."

Suddenly, the contacts in her eyes disintergrated, revealing her crimson eyes. For a moment, I was terrifed, but then I remembered that I was looking at my sister. She didn't want to hurt me.

"Whoa," I said, laughing. "Freaky."

She laughed. "It doesn't scare you?"

"For a moment there, it did, but you'd never hurt me. Besides, you seem more comfortable now. It's like you're finally _you_. You know?"

She nodded. "I know."

"Can I hug you?" I asked. "Just hold your breath."

Bella rolled her eyes. I leaned forward and hugged her tightly. She was freezing, and felt as hard as stone. I pulled away quickly, not wanting to torture her too much.

"Okay. Bye, guys," I said, waving to the room. They waved back, calling goodbyes. I turned back to Bella. "Bye, Bella."

I leaned down and kissed Nessie's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

I waved once more and headed outside to the car, where Charlie and Seth waited.

To my surprise, Charlie allowed me to join him for their dinner. Sue greeted us warmly. Sue nearly cried when she saw Seth. She pulled him in for a tight hug, and refused to let go for a few minutes.

Charlie seemed out of sorts, and was silent as he moved to sit in one of the armchairs and turn on the TV.

A couple minutes after us, Emily and Sam arrived, with Emily holding a cake. Sam held two more in his hands. Quil followed after them, Claire on his shoulders.

I had no idea what we were celebrating, but I wasn't going to argue.

Claire stood on Quil's shoulders and tried to jump into my arms, screaming, "Auntie Banca!" Luckily, Quil caught her, as only an imprint could. I pulled her into a tight hug, murmuring how much I had missed her. She asked if I had cussed while I was away, making Quil and I laugh. I set Claire on her feet and stretched up to hug Quil, kissing him on the cheek. He looked concerned for me, but I shrugged.

When Emily had set the cake down, she pulled me in for a hug, letting me know that she understood and that she was there. When we pulled away, she wiped a few tears from my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying. I chuckled tearfully and quickly wiped them away.

I hugged Sam as well, grinning when he tugged one of my curls.

After them came Paul, wheeling Billy in, Rachel right behind them. Rachel hugged me softly. When I let go, she gave me an exasperated look, as if it was no surprise I had gotten myself into so much trouble. I laughed quickly and she just shook her head.

I hugged Paul, punching him when he messed up my hair.

I hugged Billy, too. He quietly asked how Jacob was and I assured him that Jacob was fine. He was happy, even, with Nessie around. It seemed to put the older man at ease.

Soon after them, Collin and Brady came in, both looking dirty. I laughed and group-hugged them. I reached up and messed up Collin's hair. When he ducked away, I pinched Brady's cheek. They turned to walk away, both blushing, but Emily pointed silently down the hallway, eyeing their dirty hands. Both sighed and headed to bathroom.

No one else showed up for a few more minutes, so I figured that's all that was then that with the large party assembled like this, I was going to ignore Charlie and just be with my wolf family. I had missed them terribly. I hadn't been gone for all that long, but it felt as if I had been away for a lifetime.

I turned to help Sue finish making the dinner, fitting in seamlessly beside Emily, who was already helping. Sam sat in the living room, talking to Charlie and Billy. Quil was coloring on the floor with Claire, laying on his stomach and looking very focused. Rachel was laughing at something that Paul had said. Seth, Collin, and Brady were watching some show on the TV.

For a moment, I paused, watching everyone around me. My heart was near-to-bursting with love for my family.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"So, I realize that your sister turned into a crazy bloodsucker and everything, but I mean, you still missed me, right?"

I turned around to see Kim, standing in front of Jared. Her face was stretched into a wide smile, and her arms were held out, already anticipating the hug.

"Kim!" I exclaimed. "Oh my God, I missed you!"

She chuckled.

"I missed you, too!" she said. "It's not the same without you here."

I grinned. "Thanks."

Jared stepped up and pulled me into a side hug, smushing me against his side. I didn't even complain.

Jared led Kim by the hand into the living room. Luckily, the Clearwaters had a relatively large house, a bit bigger than Charlie's. Everyone seemed to fit all right, with long, brown limbs everywhere. There was a sense of family, a sense of home.

I noticed Embry's absense, but I didn't mention it. Mentioning him would probably anger Charlie anyways. He had relaxed a bit, and was almost acting like his old self, but he kept glancing around at all the wolves with distrustful eyes.

Before long, Sue declared dinner to be ready. The wolves were polite enough to let us normal folk eat before they demolished it all. I leaned against the counter, beside Sue.

I finished eating quickly and decided to join the group. I went over and scooped Claire from the ground. I carried her over to the couch, and we sat down near the arm. Quil sat right beside us. I played patty-cake with Claire while I talked to Quil.

"So how have things been?" I asked him.

"It's been freaking weird. You're never here. Jacob is always gone. Embry's always worried about you. It's like all my friends ditched me," he said.

"We didn't ditch you," I said. "Well, at least, I didn't. I had to be with Bella. And now I'm under house arrest. The warden's very strict."

"Can't you sneak out every once in awhile?"

I laughed. "Yeah, and double my sentence. I'll get right on that."

Quil shrugged. "Eh. Worth a shot."

"How were things while Bella was . . . sick?"

"They were pretty bad. Everyone was talking about attacking the Cullens, but none of us wanted to fight Jacob, you know? Or Seth. Hell, we even had some issues with fighting Leah!" he said.

Claire sat up and pointed at Quil. "One dawler!"

"What?" asked Quil, pressing a hand to his chest. "But all I said was 'hell.'"

"Too dawlers!"

"What the hell?" Quil complained.

"Thee dawlers!" Claire screeched.

Quil pretended to hit himself in the head. It was obvious he was just acting to make Claire laugh. And laugh she did. She was rolling around in my lap, overcome with a fit of giggles. Her little kid laughter was contagious and I found myself laughing with her.

It was right then that the door opened and Embry came in. His shirt was sprinkled with moisture. He shook his head quickly, shaking water at everything else.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late -"

"Hey!" called a few of the wolves, welcoming him into the group.

Quil took Claire from my lap as I stood and ran over to Embry. His face was one of shock. I jumped at him and he caught me, his arms tight around my waist.

"I thought you were grounded!" he said.

I laughed. "The warden let me out under supervision."

He set me down on my feet. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"You haven't," I complained. "It's been days!"

"Aw, how sweet," said Quil sarcastically. "The happy couple reunited!"

"Look at those two little lovebirds!" called Paul. "You kids are so cute!"

I rolled my eyes. I turned back to face the group and saw Charlie, silently eating his food. He stared at his feet, refusing to look up.

Just then, Sam stood up, holding a plastic cup.

"Okay," he said. "Since, everyone that's coming is here, I figure it's time to say something."

The room went quiet, waiting to hear what Sam had to say.

"I just want to say, to our brother, and our sister," he said, dipping the cup to Seth and then to me, "Seth and Bianca. We missed you. . . . We love you. . . . Welcome home."

I blushed as I realized that the celebration for was mine and Seth's return. My eyes got a little misty and I grinned widely.

Everyone called agreement to Sam's little speech and drank whatever they had in their cups. Charlie watched the scene quietly.

Embry hugged me from behind, setting his chin on my shoulder.

"See," he murmured. "Your family missed you."

"I missed them, too," I replied.

**Originally, I had a one shot planned for the next chapter. It's simple Embry and Bianca fluff. And it's written in Embry's point of view, something I haven't written since the prologue of Scars. I was wondering if any of you would be interested in reading that? Just let me know!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	23. Walks

**Hey, guys! Here you go, an Embry POV. It's not very long, but I like it this length. I actually really enjoyed writing Embry's POV. It was nice to be in his head, to see how he viewed Bianca. It's mainly just some pointless fluff, but I like that kind of stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

"I can't believe we got out of there alive," Bianca said, laughing. "I thought the warden was going to say no."

"Well, maybe he's changed his mind," I replied.

"Doubtful."

We were walking along the beach, the moon glittering off the water beside us. It was relatively warm for September. Bianca was holding my hand and we swung them slightly between us.

In the seven months that I had been with her, Bianca had changed a lot. She was tanner than she had been when we first met. Her hair had grown a lot longer. It reached the middle of her back now, and was blowing in the wind. She had matured, almost as if she was growing into herself, and she was almost always smiling. Especially when it was just the two of us.

The only thing that could possibly ruin it were the three angry slashes running down her arm. The memory flashed in my mind. The absolute fury that had coursed through me when she told me she had had to choose. And the fact that she was trying to pretend it didn't bother her. The fear when I realized I couldn't control myself. The confusion when the trembling overtook me, caught between fearing for her and hating the world. The expression on her face. The blood on my claws. The horror.

"Hey," Bianca said softly. She stopped walking and turned to face me.

I blinked once, wrenching myself from the memory. I realized that I was looking at her scars.

"I hate when you do that," she said.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, moving my eyes to look at her concerned face. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide

"Re-live the incident," she said.

I shrugged. "I wasn't."

"Liar."

I could feel her start to get aggravated, like a pull in my gut. I reached forward, almost without choosing to, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"It's nothing," I said. "I'm fine."

"Mm-hm," she said disbelievingly.

"Really," I said. "I'm just happy to be with you again."

Bianca tried to fight it, but a small smile spread across her face. A familiar warmth spread through my chest and I smiled back.

"I'm happy, too," she murmured. "The past few weeks have just been really . . . weird. We haven't really had much time to see each other."

"Well, I mean, we saw each other," I said, "and as I recall, we did some . . . fun stuff."

"Hm, really?" she said slyly, starting to walk again. I stayed behind for a second, watching her walk. "I don't remember."

"Yeah," I said, catching up to her. "You seemed to really enjoy it. . . . It involved a lot less clothes. None, actually."

She seemed to think for a moment before she shook her head. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, maybe this will help." I spun her around to face me and kissed her.

When I pulled away, she was slightly out of breath. "Oh. Now I remember."

I laughed and kissed her again. She slid her hands up my chest and around my neck to tangle her fingers in my hair. In return, I pulled her closer, pressing us together. She made a soft noise and sighed against my mouth.

She pulled away before I wanted her to. "C'mon. The warden is probably waiting for us."

I sighed. "All right."

She turned and led the way back toward the Clearwaters'. She still seemed anxious.

"Bianca," I said. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't know that."

"Charlie knows, now. You don't have to hide the secret anymore."

"That's true," she allowed. "But he doesn't know everything. And I'm worried that if he finds anything else out, he's going to have a heart attack like Harry."

"He's tough," I said. "He'll be fine."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure," I said, squeezing her hand softly.

She finally relaxed. "Good."

She turned to smile at me, and I smiled back. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Next chapter up extremely soon! Review please!**


	24. Hearts

**Here we go! Next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.**

The ride home was quiet. I expected Charlie to comment about how I hadn't listened to his anti-Embry decree, but he didn't bring it up.

When we got into the house, I headed for the stairs, ready to go to bed, but he stopped me.

"Bianca," he said. "Wait a minute."

Oh no.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked.

"I . . . wanted to ask you something." He seemed nervous and was fidgeting slightly.

"Yeah?"

"About . . . " He took a deep breath. "About werewolves."

I paused for a second. He seemed to be fighting with himself about whether or not to even ask these questions.

"I thought you didn't want to know any specifics?" I asked, moving to sit in the armchair. He followed my lead and sat on the couch.

"I dont," he said. "Not really. I just want to know about one thing."

"Okay," I said. "Shoot. I can tell you anything."

"You mentioned that you and Embry had a special bond. . . ."

"Oh," I said. "You mean the imprint?"

"Yes," he said. He was still nervous, as if he didn't want to talk about it. "What is it? How does it work?"

"Okay," I said bracingly. "This can get sort of complicated."

Charlie nodded.

"Well, basically, werewolves have a way to find their soulmates. It's called imprinting. Basically, what happens is the wolf makes eye contact with the girl. Then, it's like nothing matters to him anymore. His entire world revolves around her. He becomes anything she needs him to be. A brother, a protector, a friend, a lover."

Charlie was silent for a moment before speaking. "And Embry imprinted on you?"

I nodded. "Yes. But when we first met, I didn't want to date anyone, so we were just friends. And he didn't argue because I didn't want anything else."

"How old are the girls? Is there a certain age for them before they're imprinted on?"

Damn. Right what I didn't want to discuss. This would more than likely be the deciding factor for Charlie's opinion on werewolves.

I sighed. "No, there's no age limit. The girls range in age. From a newborn baby to a grown woman."

"A _baby_?" he asked incredulously, looking slightly disgusted.

"But remember what I just told you," I said quickly. "The werewolf is whatever she needs. If he is a friend, or protector, or brother, there's nothing romantic in his feelings at all. So, when she's a baby, he's just her protector. There's no romance anything."

"Oh," he said softly. "So is Embry the only wolf that's imprinted."

I shook my head. "There have been six werewolves that have imprinted so far."

"Who?" Charlie's eyes were wide, and he seemed geniuinely curious. It was weird because he didn't want to know anything, yet he was asking me a bunch of questions. Like he couldn't help himself.

"Sam imprinted on Emily. Jared and Kim. Paul and Rachel. Embry and I," I said. "Quil imprinted on Claire. And the most recent one was Jacob. He imprinted on Nessie."

"Jacob imprinted on Nessie?" asked Charlie.

I nodded.

Charlie grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back. "That's ridiculous."

I shrugged. "You asked."

"But wait, don't the girls have a say, too? What if they don't want to be with a werewolf?" he asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would we chose someone else? There's no one out there who will treat us better, care for us more, or love us like he does. It would be . . . _wrong._ I can't imagine being with anyone other than Embry."

"Bianca, you're only sixteen," he said, shaking his head.

"I'll be seventeen in a few weeks," I corrected. "And it doesn't matter. We love each other and we'll be together for the rest of our lives."

As I spoke, I fiddled with the promise bracelet around my wrist.

Charlie still didn't seem to believe me, but he nodded. "All right. I won't try to stop you from seeing each other. But I'm still not set on this whole . . . imprint thing."

"Thanks, Dad," I said, grinning. "And don't worry. You'll get used to the wolfy ways."

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It still seems crazy," he said.

I laughed. "Yeah, that kinda fades after awhile."

I stood up and stretched.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up to bed," I said. "'Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Bianca," he replied. He was staring off, into space, still mulling things over.

I turned to leave, and had made it to the bottom step, when I heard a gasp behind me.

"Bianca!"

I whirled around, afriad that Charlie was having a heart attack. But when I turned around, he was fine. His eyes were wide, and he was staring at my left arm.

My scars.

Oh no.

* * *

"Did - did Embry do that?" he asked angrily, pointing at the three angry lines along my arm.

I held up my hands, trying to calm him down. His face was turning purple, the way it did when he was extremely angry.

"Dad, it's okay. It was an accident. He tried to get away from me, but I followed after him," I said quickly.

But Charlie wasn't listening to me.

"He hurt you! And - oh my God. Sam hurt Emily, didn't he? Neither of you were mauled by bears! Those crazy wolves hurt you!"

"Dad, calm down -"

"NO!" Charlie roared. He was on his feet, his hands clenched into fists. "No! I have tried to be calm all day! But this is ridiculous! First, Bella's completely different, and I find out you've both been lying to me for years. Then, I find out that you're with a werewolf, and that he hurt you! I should just go see him right now and-"

Charlie broke off abruptly. His face became screwed up and he paused.

"Ah," he gasped.

"Dad?" I asked.

He reached up and clutched his chest. "Bi - Bianca, c-call -"

Charlie collapsed to the ground. I screamed and rushed forward.

"Dad! Daddy!" I dropped to my knees beside him. His breaths were shallow, and he was exclaiming in pain.

He was having a heart attack.

I reached for the phone and called the first number I could think of. The phone had only rung once when someone answered.

"Hello?" asked Bella's voice.

I was sobbing. "Bella! Bella, Charlie's having a heart attack!"

My tears were blurring my vision. I cradled Charlie's head. He clutched my arm, looking frightened.

There was no reply on the other side of the phone, but after a few moments, the door flew open and Carlisle, Bella, and Edward were standing there.

I dropped the phone, and returned my gaze to Charlie. His face was scrunched in pain and he was trying to talk, but he couldn't.

"We need to get him to the hospital," said Carlisle calmly. He and Edward stepped forward and knelt beside us.

"Bianca, you need to move," Carlisle said.

But I couldn't move. I felt cool hands move my hands and then wrap around my waist. I was lifted from the ground, replaced moments later by Carlisle.

"Alice is almost here," Edward said.

"Let's pick him up, carry him out to meet her," said Carlisle.

They each put an arm around their necks and lifted Charlie from the ground. Just then, I heard the crunch of gravel as a black car pulled into our driveway.

"Let's go," said Carlisle. And they both disappeared, carrying Charlie out to the car. I realized then that it was Bella holding me.

"C'mon," she murmured, her voice sounding choked. "We'll take your car and meet them there."

There was a whirl of air and she disappeared for a moment. When she returned, there was a bag thrown over her shoulder, and a pillow under her arm.

"Let's go."

**Reviews are wonderful!**


End file.
